From Stuffing Bras to Stuffing Underwear
by Kapootya
Summary: The girls enter an all boys school, for the sake of an article but will they find more than what they were prepared for? Cannon couples, Human, AU, some OOC, future lemons. -no "real" boyxboy, some girlxgirl- All PoV's.
1. The Perfect Article

**Bella PoV:**

Cogitant High School: Great engineering program, high-tech science labs, top of the line teachers, and the producers of the number one School Newspaper in the Nation.

Located in the heart of America

In the city that never sleeps

In the BIG apple

The Newspaper was critically acclaimed for its originality and liberal views. It was an example of the first amendment at its finest. Every Ivy-league editor was an alumni from Cogitant High School. Every Editor-In-Chief from C.H.S had published a socially altering piece before graduating.

It was my turn.

It all started on a Friday afternoon.

It was the last Friday of the school year, the last Friday of my junior year, the last deadline I would have to deal with for the next 3 months.

It was hell on Earth.

It was the Reign of Terror replayed.

It was me on a power hungry violent craze.

5 of my editors and I were inside the first floor library doing last minute corrections before our 4 o'clock deadline. I was determined to leave off the year with the best paper we have ever published. And that included adding a 10 page extension to include my story on summer projects going on in New York City.

Everyone sat in the large round rosemary wooden table in the middle of the study-section, with their laptops out in front of them. Our eyes were straining to read and our fingers ached to correct every mistake of our reporters and writers. Everything had to be perfect.

_Have to be perfect. _

We had to represent the number one newspaper in the nation.

We would not slip.

Not as long as I, Bella Swan, was in power.

Everything had to be perfect. And I definitely didn't care that I was keeping my editors after school, on a Friday night, before the biggest parties of the year. It was New York City, the biggest party of the year was every other day.

This, however, was my resume, my soul, my identity. Every issue reflected me. Every article demonstrated my abilities. And every single word had to be in place.

"Angela." I said lifting my brown eyes from my screen and looked at the coy chestnut haired girl sitting across from me. "Page 3, the ad for the after-grad party needs 2 more centimeters around the boarder. Also I want to move the ad in Block C-4 to Block O-2."

Angela nodded as she straightened her glasses on her nose and concentrated on fixing the layout.

I returned back to the screen and opened up Elle's files. "What do we have Ells?" I asked demandingly.

"Fixing up Justin's conclusion and it's good to go."

"How many words?" I asked angrily. Justin's paper should have been fixed hours ago.

"One thousand and and and…twenty….two. I might add or take out some." Elle sighed as she brushed her jet black hair out of her face.

"Tell me when it's uploaded on the server." I checked the time on the bottom right hand corner of my screen. "Come on people. Twenty more minutes."

The sound of dancing keys increased.

"I need the budget story 10 minutes ago Joseph." I said closing Elle's files and scrolling down the newspaper layout to the blank space on page 25.

It needed to be filled.

Nothing could be blank.

Everything had to be perfect.

"Jeez, Bella lighten up." Jessica said twirling her finger in her big black curls as her finger clicked the down arrow to scroll down the page.

_Bitch. _

I ignored her. "Kiran, can you increase the pixel count on the prom pictures?" I asked the Photo-editor who was busy placing the tennis court renovation pictures up on page 32.

"I'll see." She replied exiting her old work and bringing up the prom pictures in Photo-shop.

"Yo Stalin." Tamiala said addressing me. "Front page story Ka –ching – ching !" She let out a squeal. "I am effing done for the day! See ya losers!"

"Wait! I need to check it." I said searching the school server for Tamiala's files.

"Trust me sugar, it's perfect. And if not you can bitch at me till your heart's content Monday. I have a party I need to get ready for."

I heard what she said and did, but it didn't actually register in my head, since I became absorbed in reading her work. I muttered to myself as I typed in a few more metaphors and fixed the minor grammatical errors. It was an excellent piece, but excellence is a step before perfect.

And we couldn't have just excellent...

"Budget Story fixed. Sounds like the bullshit our econ teacher would say." Joseph said staring at me but I was ignoring him. I had to make sure the front page story was perfect. It had to be perfect. Everything had to be perfect. I had a reputation to live up to.

He sighed and uploaded his story onto the school server. "I'm done peeps. Catch you all later." He closed his laptop and pushed his seat in while taking out a cartoon of cigarettes from his bag on the way out.

When I finally looked up, "What the hell happened to Joseph and –"

Elle interrupted her. "Their stories uploaded…and." She clicked her mouse. "So is mine. See ya Bells. I'm done."

"Did you include the quote by Coach Toms?"

"Yes."

"Did you change the third paragraph into imperative instead of indicative?"

"Yes."

"Did you end the conclusion with a metaphor on the war?"

"Yes."

"Did you relate it to Civil Rights Act?"

"Yes."

"Fine you can leave." I said satisfied and then added. "Monday morning your turn to hand out papers."

"Aye aye crazy lady. See you guys later."

"Kiran how's the pictures coming?" I asked checking to see if any pictures were uploaded on the server.

None.

"Still working." Kiran said leaning back in her seat.

"Work faster." I demanded.

"All the ads are in place and I made page 9 font smaller to accommodate for the wrap around from page 2." Angela said.

I looked at the clock on my laptop; 10 minutes till deadline. My eyes rolled back to Joseph and Elle's files for final skim. They were great writers, but I just couldn't trust them not to make human mistakes. A simple slip of the finger – adding a coma where there shouldn't be…that was unacceptable.

"Done." Kiran said looking at me but I wasn't paying attention to reality. Kiran entered the school server and uploaded the new pictures in place of the old ones for me.

"What's another word for shy?" Jessica asked tapping her fake nails on the table impatiently.

"Coy, bashful, humble, reluctant, reserved, demur, sha—"

"Thanks Angy." Jessica interrupted and resumed her typing.

"I'm off, see you guys next year." Kiran said placing her laptop in her bag.

"Not coming to class on Monday?" Jessica asked as her fingers danced across the keyboard.

"It's the last day of school. What tard would?" Kiran said pushing her chair towards the desk.

"Hush, don't speak so loud, Curella de Vil might hear you."

"Peace." She said walking down the aisles of books towards the exit.

"Done." Jessica said kicking me under the table. My head shot up and I gave her a death glare.

"What?" I said in a harsh tone.

I hated her.

A lot.

I wanted her off the damn paper.

I wanted her kicked out of the school.

Last year she stole one of my practice articles and made it under her name in hopes of getting the position of Editor-In-Chief. The teacher picked me over her anyway, and I didn't turn her in. Instead I assigned her the worst possible stories that no one would read every single issue and she had to do them like a good little girl because her acceptance to N.Y.U depended on her participation.

"Done."

"Bye." I replied coldly as my eyes returned to the screen.

"Grinch." Jessica muttered as she uploaded her work on the school server.

Angela remained patiently waiting for me to finish my final corrections.

"Done with 40 seconds to spare." I said with a soft sigh, as I clicked the Download button. A pop up came up;

**Your files have been received! Thank you.**

**You should receive an email of confirmation within the next hour. **

"Good job." Angela said encouragingly as she took off her glasses and placed them in their respective black leather case.

"You look so different without glasses." I commented examining Angela's round soft freckled face.

She looked angelic and innocent without her glasses. With them she seemed stern and looked as if she knew too much for her own good. Or maybe I was reading too much into it.

"Is that a compliment?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said closing my laptop. Angela did the same. "How's Ben doing?" I asked flipping my messenger bag open that doubled as my laptop case.

"Alright. Can you believe he hacked into Harvard forums?" Angela said standing up and pushing her chair in. Obviously waiting for me.

I took a deep breath, letting all my bitchy editor persona wash away from me. The deadline was complete; I didn't have any heads that needed to be bitten off.

"Harvard has forums?" I asked standing up.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you about them earlier." Angela said clearing her throat. "There's a section on you."

"Oh really?" I was intrigued. Harvard wasn't my first choice for colleges.

"They were talking about what you'd write for the Welcome Back issue."

"Oh." I said grinding her teeth side to side as I slung my messenger bag over my head.

And I thought they were talking about my already written works…but no. It was about THAT article. It was always about that article. No one cared about anything else BUT that article when it involved me.

Every year, the Editor-In-Chief wrote an article for the first paper of their senior year. A contribution to civilization, so to speak. Every year for the past 43 years that article was featured in Time Magazine, CNN, and local news stations would cover it in extensive details for months after it was published. And New York City local news really meant National News.

It was my turn now. It was now my turn to defend the reputation of the school and create the footprints for my own reputation. I had 3 months left to write something that would either open doors to a bright future or slam them shut in my face.

_No pressure…_

"Do you know what you want to write about?" Angela asked pulling me out of my worrying.

"No idea." I said walking beside her.

"Sam's piece last year is going to be hard to beat." She said holding the door for me.

"Don't remind me. Who the fuck knew that they misclassified species of coral fish?" Last year's article was STILL being talked about by everyone from scientist to historians. And with Angela talking about it, my nerves sparked and my blood boiled. I was a damn good writer, I was a damn good editor, but I had no idea how to write something like what was expected.

Misclassification of species, finding mistakes in Newton's formulas, discovering a D.N.A deficiency within sea otters, finding plagiarism within the Victorian Era of writing, uncovering government secrets in the Iraq war, and finding new psychology theories. And that was only in the last 6 years....

_How the fuck am I going to manage? _

_And they all had the same amount of time as I did. _

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I'm sure you'll do better." She said trying to be encouraging.

"Heh, thanks Angela." I said fumbling with the strap of my bag. I wanted her to change the subject.

"You have three months." Angela tried to sound supportive but it only made me feel worse. It sounded more like, "You have three months till your funeral. Promise to attend!"

"I'm going to the Auditorium." I said patting Angela on the back. "See ya."

"Tell Alice I said hi." Angela said waving goodbye. I waved back.

I walked down the wide hallway towards the auditorium entrance where the ballet team was having their last practice of the school year. I smiled at the security guard who was reading a newspaper and didn't even notice me walk by.

_I feel so safe. _

I entered the dim lit auditorium and looked around for Rosalie – the stunningly beautiful goddess sat in the very back with her nose in a book. She was still wearing her track uniform and her face glistened with old sweat.

Yet she still managed to look magnificent.

I envied her ability to look so beautiful even after running 10 miles in the scorching heat.

"Alice you're up next!" Screamed the Dance instructor walking across the stage waving her arms around as if she was swatting flies from the air. "I want to see excellence! The best! Leave off with a bang! Make me proud ladies and gents! Come on move it! Alice! Stop playing with your hair! Show business waits for no one! Let's go!" She clapped her hands over her head repeatedly.

I took a seat next to Rosalie, she leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek, I did the same to her.

Even after running 10 miles she smelled like sweet exotic flowers.

"What are you reading?" I whispered as I looked out onto the stage to see, Alice's small petite body dancing and jumping into a graceful split in midair. Her beautiful long brown locks danced around her as she landed on her toes with her hands positioned at her hips and her legs entangled in one another. The black leotard looked amazing on Alice. It was as though her body was made to wear leotards and built to dance.

She was a professional at only 17.

"The Second Sex by Simone De Beauvoir." Rosalie mumbled grabbing my attention.

"You need to hop off this feminist craze of yours." I whispered back watching another girl in a matching black leotard join Alice in their ballet dance.

"Alice head back! Good! Chrissy right foot left, jump! Excellent." The Dance teacher screamed from backstage.

"I refuse to. Virgina Woolf and Jane Austen have captivated my soul." She replied returning to the text.

I sighed and opened the flap of my bag and fumbled inside till I found my notepad. I flipped it to the next clean page and grabbed the pen that I had behind my ear. I clicked it and scribbled, "Feminist" under 4 other words; "Global Warming", "Economic Patterns", "School Education in U.S", "Dependency on College Education". Then with a grunt I scribbled out the word "Feminist" and let out another sigh.

I needed a better topic.

I needed to change the world.

I needed to do something unexpected.

Then I crossed out everything else on the list.

I looked back at Alice's graceful performance. She looked like a peaceful river in the Amazons with the elegant flow of her dancing.

"Good job Alice! Spin spin spin!" The teacher shouted as Alice did 5 spins in the air across one side of the stage towards the other and landed on one foot while the other leg was raised up behind her head.

_Flexa-fucking-ble. _

Then she slowly leaned down keeping on leg in the air and touched the floor with both hands.

"Perfect perfect Alice! Good job! Okay. Maxim and Sashé next. I want to some rhythm! And flow! Left foot! Good turn! Touch and excellent!"

I watched Alice dance off the stage and rush towards us in a skip.

"Hey!! Oh my god! Last day!" Alice squealed grabbing me into a tight embrace.

"Monday." I reminded her.

"What tard's going to be in school on Monday?"

_The last paper comes out on Monday… _

"Whatcha reading Rose?" Alice asked leaning past me to give Rose a hug.

"Femmy crap." I replied before Rose could answer.

For my answer Rosalie swatted me upside the head.

"Owie. Not very effing nice." I said tossing my notepad in my bag and standing up.

Rose gathered her things into her bookbag and handed Alice a pink t-shirt that she threw over her body and it looked more like a nighty than a shirt on Alice. We all walked out back into the school's hallways and this time the security guard waved at us. We smiled back.

"So, guess what! We need to celebrate! Junior year is over! College applications are done! No more rehearsals! No more practices! 3 months of doing absolutely nothing." Alice said bouncing up and down in her walk.

"Haha, you'll be shopping every other day." I said.

"And you both will be coming with me." Alice replied tossing her hair behind her shoulders.

"Yea right. I plan to do some more research on the woman's movement in France." Rosalie said.

"And I plan to dig my own grave." I said.

"You guys are boring!" Alice said pouting as she danced around us like a little fairy. She really needed wings.

"Let's at least have a movie night tonight?" She begged with a twirl.

"Iron Man" I said opening the door and holding it for them as we stepped outside on Broadway and 43rd street.

"The Dark Knight." Rosalie said.

"Well aren't you two comic book savvy. I say Sex and the City the movie!"

Rosalie and I exchanged looks.

"No." Rosalie said.

"Please no." I said.

It was enough that we actually lived in the city. We didn't need to watch woman at 40 failing and falling in and out of love. It was like it foreshadowed our lives.

We sucked at love.

We sucked at romance.

We were single for a reason.

Rosalie was the best track runner in the state, and that intimidated the guys…add to that intimidation her love of art, photography, and her new attraction to feminism, she was what guys avoided. Rosalie stood up for her beliefs, and damn anyone who stood in her way. She was out on a mission to prove herself.

Alice was a Juilliard bound dancer. She loved fashion and loved to shop. She would stay up late knitting and sowing; creating her own clothes during all her free time. Alice walked to the beat of her own drum, guitar, keyboard, and orchestra. That's a turn off to most guys. No one was secure enough with themselves to be able to handle Alice. Even Rosalie and I could barely handle Alice's insanity sometimes.

Me? Well, I don't do relationships. End of story. My mom's enough of a screw up for the both of us. And at 17 I doubted I would find anyone worth throwing my life away for. I had two of the best girlfriends on the planet, why would I need a crummy boyfriend? Besides, I had an earth shattering paper that needed to be written or my own grave that needed to be dug.

"Come on; let's get on the trains before rush hour." I said as we rushed past the annoying crowd of tourist.

_It's a tall building. _

_Big fucking deal. _

We headed down to the sleazy underground train station that smelled of vomit and piss. After we swiped our student metro cards, we were lucky enough to catch an arriving D train and rushed inside the air-conditioned box. The cart was nearly empty and we all sat in the middle next to each other.

"Oh! Watch this!" Alice sang as she hopped to her toes and gripped the pole with both her hands and lifted herself up with her legs spread out into a split.

Rosalie gave a "woooo!" and I giggled while clapping.

Alice squealed as she crossed her legs on the poll and ungripped it with her hands and fell backwards slowly into a handless handstand.

We clapped laughing at Alice's sexy poll dancing demonstration.

She did a sit up back up and grabbed hold of the poll with one hand and swung her body around the poll while using her momentum to slide down circling it till her butt touched the ground.

"Soooo sexy!" I said as Alice got up and bowed at us as we clapped.

"Dis-fucking-custing." A low voice murmured under his breath.

We turned to look in the direction of the voice. There was a man in a black Versace business suit with leather shoes and a pink napkin in his pocket. He probably thought he was worth more money than all of us combined.

_Douche bag. _

"Come on, our stop." Alice said tugging our hands. I could see Rosalie getting ready to attack the man with words deep enough to scar but she refrained for Alice's sake and we walked out of the train peacefully.

But I couldn't stop staring at the man in disbelief.

Did he have any idea that Alice might become a famous dancer and he would have to pay 500 dollars just to be able to see her perform? Or that Rosalie might become an Olympic gold medalist in track? Or that I might be able to write something incredibly profound and life altering?

_No. _

"I cannot believe the gall of –" I began as we got out of the subway and onto the street. We were in front of Central Park.

"Oh! Today Mr. Ross showed this video on American politics." Alice began as we crossed the street.

She knew better than I did. It took a lot for Rosalie to walk out without saying anything and the only reason Rosalie behaved was because she loved Alice. I let Alice continue explaining the details of the video that no one really cared about but we listened anyway.

Once we arrived to my parent's townhouse, I opened the door and we were greeted with an empty home.

_Surprise. _

My parents were…somewhere. I just wasn't sure if it was in this state, or even country. At least I could say they were somewhere on the planet. I sighed.

"Let's make cookies!" Alice squealed.

"Associating baking with woman is degrading." Rosalie spat as she took off her shoes in the hallway. She didn't mean it, but Rosalie needed to say something to get the frustration of the man on the train out of her mind. I could tell by her fidgeting that she wanted to go running.

"Oh shut up Rose. I vote for peanut butter cookies." I said kicking off my shoes.

"Macadamia." Rosalie said.

"Okay. I'll check your fridge." Alice said dancing through the long corridor, through the large living room and into the ivory colored kitchen and out of sight.

I was pretty sure the housekeeper had bought groceries yesterday.

"We have everything!" Alice shouted from the kitchen.

Rosalie and I took our time arriving to the kitchen and made a stop in the living room so could Rosalie toss her bags behind the couch and I could toss my messenger bag onto my favorite chair.

When we entered the kitchen, Alice had already placed the ingredients and was trying to reach for the orange bowl in the top cabinet. Rosalie walked over to help short little Alice.

"Thank you." Alice said going on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on Rosalie's cheek.

I went into the fridge and took out the eggs.

Alice danced over into the living room and turned on my complicated entertainment system that I still didn't have figured out. She turned on the radio for some estrogen filled alternative music and we began to sing along.

Rosalie had the best voice but Alice did the wildest dance steps along with the music. I just went with the flow and made a fool of myself in front of my friends.

When we finished our masterpiece, we had two trays filled with chocolate chip and macadamia nut cookies that were all formed in every shape but the conventional circle.

As we waited for them to bake in the oven we returned to the living room. I grabbed my bag from my black overstuffed chair and sat down cross legged with the bag on my lap. Rosalie sat on the couch that was directly in front of the T.V with her legs up on my coffee table.

Alice walked towards the stereo and turned it off as she tossed Rosalie the remote.

"Drinks ladies?" Alice asked.

"Coke." I said.

"Water." Rosalie said.

Alice skipped out of the room and Rosalie turned on the T.V with the remote and flipped to the news channel.

"**Thankfully only 3 people were injured in the explosion."** The anchor paused for a moment. **"In other news, a small town in Washington has become the center of much controversy. Fork's own Twilight High School has become the 'it' spot for protests this past week when the principle released a statement saying that they have no future plans to create a co-ed environment for the all boys' school. Here is a clip with his official statement." **The screen turned into an elder man. The name "Principle Laurent" appeared under his profile. After a moment he began speaking, **"Our school has no future plans of allowing females into our prestigious institution. We have kept our standards above the average, and have no intention on lowering them." **

Rosalie cut off the rest of what he said. "It's fucking pigs like that that make it impossible for society to move on. Placing all this crap in other people's heads. Men are not fucking better than women they just happen to be different. Men aren't woman and women aren't men. Fuck."

I looked at her face beam disgustedly at the television. Rosalie was a track star and the runner up for valedictorian and she had faced the most prejudice for being accused of being a jock. No one could accept that she was smart, beautiful, and fast.

"You're over reacting. It's probably just some hick school down south. No one really cares."

"Bella, you've never heard of Twilight High?" Rosalie turned her attention from the screen.

"No?" I said and Alice danced in with a tray of tall glasses. "Water, Coke, and Lemonade." She bent over and placed them on the coffee table.

"Alice do you know Twilight High School?" I asked watching her do a twirl before she sat on the couch next to Rosalie.

"Yeah who doesn't? They have the absolute cutest boys ever."

Rosalie groaned. "Ugh, Twilight High has been ranked one of the top ten schools in the world. It also has the second best student run newspaper in circulation. And has state-of-the-art athletics programs."

"So?" I asked.

"It's a private school and is closed off to females." Rosalie continued. "They actually believe that females lower the standards for society. Like men are better off without them."

"So they're all gay." I concluded.

"No, they're all probably homo-fucking-phobs."I raised my eyebrow at Rosalie and she continued talking. "They produce the men who go into business school and law school and get a trophy wife and 3 girlfriends. They produce the cocky jackasses who think they can get away with anything. Their alumni's end up being the absolute worst human beings on the planet. They are the scum under the scum of the earth." Rosalie said hotly. I could feel her blood boiling with anger.

"Come on Rose, you're exaggerating." Alice said stealing the remote from her.

"My father and grandfather graduate from there." Rosalie said crossing her arms and looked back at the screen.

I glanced at the T.V but it was on commercial break for some useless cream that wouldn't help with acne. I looked back at Rosalie who looked as though she was about to start trembling from all the bottled up anger. She needed to go running.

"So, so so what movie? Sex and the City? Please!" Alice begged.

"Dark Knight." Rosalie sternly.

Alice turned to me and I nodded in agreement. Alice mumbled as she changed the channel to "On Demand" and clicked the "Action" tab.

"Rosalie, tell me more about this school." I asked.

"Google it." Rosalie said coldly.

I reached into my bag and brought out my lap top. I opened it.

"Not now! Movie time now!" Alice squeaked pouting.

"I'll be quick." I said flipping the screen of my laptop over and turned it on.

A warning sign popped up; **8 percent battery life left.**

The previews for the movie started but I ignored them as I decreased the graphic settings.

I opened up Google and typed in; "Twilight High School".

I clicked the first link that was to their homepage.

It was as if the school was located on an island in Wonderland. There were pictures of crew competitions, students building a real life pirate boat, swimmers in an Olympic sized pool, dorm room buildings that looked like castles from the 16th century, and amazing wild life all around its gorgeous forest perimeters. I fell in love.

"This is beautiful." I muttered to myself as I read the school statement, and then clicked the classes that were offered in the school.

I was blown away. It was everything my very own dream school would have and more. It was perfect.

Another warning message came up; **3 percent battery life left**. I shut off my computer and joined my best friends in watching the best comic-book-based movie known to mankind.

20 minutes into the movie, a loud beeping echoed throughout the house.

Alice paused the movie with the remote and ran into the kitchen to get out the cookies.

"You okay Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yea."

"You look out of it."

"I was just thinking…Twilight High School looks so perfect, but it's held off from females. That's just not fair. I mean…you know what I mean, right?"

"Yea I do. I mean I understand all boys' and all girls' schools. That's fine. But they refuse to let woman in there because they think it will lower their standards. It's sick." Rosalie was able to keep her composer while talking this time.

Alice graceful walked back in with a big plate of the cookies we made.

"Smells great." Rosalie said grabbing our tray of drinks and moving it to make room for the cookie plate.

"Mm hmm!" Alice agreed.

Then it hit me.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you like it so far :) Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! :D


	2. Alvin, Rogan, Bee

_**Bella's PoV**_

"Press play." Alice said.

"No wait!" I shouted.

My friends froze.

"What?" Rosalie turned her head to me.

"You two." I began to pick my words carefully. "Are my best friends, right?"

"If you wear the dress that I'm making you for prom, then yea...of course." Alice said smiling sweetly as she leaned onto Rosalie's lap and stared at me intensely trying to figure out what I wanted.

Then she smirked slyly.

"If you don't ask for something preposterous after I say yes, then yes." Rosalie said picking her words as carefully as I did.

"Well…I'm not going to the prom but I am going to ask for something, and it may very well be preposterous."

"Get on with it." Rosalie said and Alice picked a cookie off the plate and bit into it giving me the look 'like hell you're not going to the prom'. She would drug me, dress me, and carry my unconscious body to the prom if she could.

"Rosalie, what do you think of sexism?" I asked.

"Bella…stop it and just spill it." Rosalie hated when I didn't just say what I meant. After all, it's what she and Alice always did.

"No I'm serious." I tried to defend myself in hopes of being able to get her to go along with me and possibly hear me out completely.

"You know I think it's disgusting. Men who have the notion that they are better are as retarded as retarded gets. I mean, yea they have more testosterone, but we have more estrogen. We're good at different things but either one can be better at anything." Rosalie said.

"Alice, what do you think of sexism?" I turned my attention to Alice.

She finished chewing the soft warm cookie and said, "I don't care. No guy can dance better than me."

"Okay...umm…what do you think of fashion and men?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, if you were to make a fashion line for men, wouldn't you want to make it appealing to them?" I asked.

"Well yea…?" Alice said. "I want them to look pretty in a man pretty way."

"And we have nothing to do this summer right?" I asked.

"So what Bella, you want to start a men's fashion line?" Rosalie asked stealing the rest of Alice's cookie.

"No….not exactly."

"Can you stop playing coy?" Rosalie snapped.

_So impatient! _

"Okay…so I was thinking. For the Welcome Back article, I'll write about sexism."

Rosalie raised her eyebrow. That was not ground breaking.

Alice sighed. "Bella, please. Can you just tell the whole story and quit this guessing game. I already know what you want and I think you're out of your mind. But it sounds like you'll have fun!"

Rosalie glanced at Alice before returning to look at me. Alice had a thing for just 'knowing' things.

"Okay okay. Well. I want to register in Twilight High."

"On their applications they don't even have a box for female when they ask for your sex." Rosalie said.

"I want to register in Twilight High as a guy."

Rosalie bursted out laughing and Alice smirked.

"You have got to be out of your mind." Rosalie blurted between her laughs.

"No, I'm serious. Like they have those strap down things for boobs so flat chest is easy. And a hair cut could seriously change our appearance." I said.

"Bella isn't exactly a boy's name." Alice said.

"I'll get a new name."

"How are you going to make a fake identity?"

"Ben hacks stuff. I'm sure he could." I was making up everything as I went along. The only thing I knew – I was going to do it. Everything else would just fall in place...eventually.

"Well, actually Bella. I think you could do it. You're ungraceful enough to walk like a guy, and like shave your head and maybe gain 35 pounds of muscle…you could pass for a guy." Alice said.

"We'll we're going to have to be ready to be guys next week." I said remembering the summer class schedule I saw on their site.

"We're?" Rosalie finally spoke.

"Well yes. If I'm going to write an article I need more than one side of it. I mean –"

Rosalie cut me off, "I am not going to that sexist, fascist, mentally deforming, conscious altering, school!"

"Please Rosalie. I need to have a full picture of it. From different points of views. I mean you're the strong athletic feminist. And Alice is the girliest girl on the planet. And I'm…I'm as bland as it comes. Come on please."

"No." Rosalie said.

I looked at Alice hopelessly and through her expression she was considering the possibility. She didn't 'know' that I was going to ask her to do it too.

"We have absolutely nothing to do this summer." I tried to persuade them. "You know how important this article is. You know how much it means to me. I've been working on ideas since I got the position and nothings come up that I like till now. It's going to be the first time I actually get involved in an article! First time I'm going to be experiencing what I'm writing! Maybe I'll understand things no one else has ever."

Rosalie sat frozen staring at me, her expression was unreadable.

"I can't do this without you guys. You know I can't. I need you guys." I begged.

"Okay." Alice said smiling grabbing another cookie from the plate and handed it to me.

"Thank you so much Alice." I smiled at her gratefully and took the cookie into my mouth. There was never anything that Alice wasn't in for. "Like I said, it sounds like fun." She smirked.

Rosalie brought the voice of reason; "We could get arrested. We could get kicked out of our own school. We could get rejected from college. We would be risking everything for —"

"Isn't that what all those liberal crazed people you read about do? Throw caution to the wind. Challenge authority? Change the world crap! Come on Rosalie."

"Bella. I don't want to go to that school, to be surrounded by those fucking miniature versions of my father."

"We will be there." Alice said nuzzling herself into Rosalie's shoulder. "Please?" She purred at Rosalie.

_You can't resist Alice. _

_End. Of. Story._

"I can't believe this." Rosalie muttered. "Where are we going to live? How are we going to get there? What about our parents."

_Alice won. _

"We'll live in their dorms as roommates. We'll get there by plane. And you can just tell your dad that we'll be doing some humanitarian crap on the other side of the country."

"Rose, don't act like your dad will even notice you're gone." Alice said.

"He will notice 25 grand missing from my account." She said bitterly.

"What the fuck-nickel?" I asked surprised. Money wasn't an issue, but the fact that a private school cost that much was surprising.

"You didn't think that school was cheap did you?"

"25 grand?"

"25 grand." Rosalie reassured me.

I saw Alice shifting her weight slightly. Rosalie and I were loaded; she on the other hand was self sufficient. She made most of her spending money through selling some of her personal creations and spent an absurd amount of money on clothes. She had long been rejected and disowned from her family and didn't use any of their money. Although if you subtract all Rose and my Real Estate, Alice came close to being 'worth' as much as us on an economic level. It's because we spent a few million on houses all over the world and their up-keeping cost a pretty penny.

But luckily I had a slut of a mother who was banging Phil – world famous Nascar driver.

"But only for a summer semester." I said.

_It can't be 25 grand for a semester. That's more than most colleges. _

"25,000 dollars per semester." Rosalie said.

"I'll pay." I said taking out my sidekick from my bag and connected to the internet.

"No you can't!" Alice squealed. Knowing her, she'd find a way to pay.

"Yes I can. It's my experiment. I'm funding it." I said logging onto my bank account.

"Renee won't notice?" Rosalie asked taking another cookie.

"She didn't notice when I bought the house in Connecticut." I scrolled down to my balance.

"Aren't they paying homeowners taxes on it?"

"Hope so." I said.

**Balance: 932,521.21**

_Good…enough for tuition, new wardrobe, plan tickets, and a decent car. _

"This is insane Bella." Rosalie said.

"Classes start next week. We need to get boyified!" I said with an evil smirk on my face.

"I'll call Julien Farel and get him to schedule us for a haircut." Alice said flipping out her iPhone.

"Wait, haircut?" Rosalie interrupted as Alice found the number to the most expensive hair stylist in the city. Rosalie was usually the one to think our dumb ideas through, but everything was catching her off guard too fast at the moment.

"We could wear wigs." I said.

"NO!" Alice chirped. "We can't! What if they get pulled off! And I doubt Rose is going to be staying still, she's going to be racing everyone there, and if the wig falls of…" Alice trailed off.

"Point taken." I agreed. "Are you guys sure you're okay with that?"

"Sure." Alice said pressing the call button.

I always thought Alice was annoyed at her long hair and was just looking for an excuse to chop it all off.

("Hello Farel? Hi darling! It's Alice. Yes. Yes everyone says hello to you too." Alice squealed on the phone.)

I looked at Rosalie. I could tell from her expression she wasn't sure. She had the most beautiful blonde thick wavy hair I had ever seen. She took extra care of it. It was worth more than platinum jewelry to her; I only hoped that my article and my future were worth more to her than her hair.

"It will grow back." I told Rosalie and suddenly became overwhelmed by selfishness and whispered "I'm sorry."

("We need an appointment for haircut. Yes all of us.")

Rosalie nodded as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I can't believe we're doing this."

("Make sure to bring a big broom! We're getting it all chopped off!" Alice yelled while bouncing up and down on the couch.)

"Appointment for 11!" Alice sang sweetly.

"We are helping to contribute to the demise of woman's self respect by going through with this. We are going to be degrading everything women have fought for. By doing this we are proving that we are dissatisfied as being women, we are proving that we want the easy way out by being men, we are – "

Alice shut her up by pressing her lips tightly against her mouth. Alice was bisexual. Which kind of made us kind of bisexual too. Well, Alice-Bella-Rosalie-sexual. We never did anything kinky or porn worthy...just whatever Alice needed.

I laughed watching the anger level of Rosalie dive from extreme to normal.

_Alice was amazing. _

I logged off my account and flipped my phone over and pressed my number 8 speed dial. I brought it to my ear in to time for Angela to answer on the other line. I watched Alice cuddle into Rosalie and Rosalie let out a defeated sigh.

"I swear Alice. When you become a guy, you won't be able to get what you want like that."

"Says who?" Alice looked startled.

We all had a soft spot for Alice…we couldn't help it. If she were to ask us to jump off a cliff – we'd ask when.

"Hi Bella." Angela answered the phone right before it went to her voicemail.

"Hey Angy. Is Ben there?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can I talk to him?"

"Everything okay?"

"Sure, I finally figured out what my paper will be on. And it's kind of illegal." I said slyly.

"Oh, alright. One second. Ben, honey. Bella wants to do something illegal and needs your help. Newspaper Editor Bella. Yes that one. Here honey."

"Hello." He said.

"Hey Ben, can I ask you a favor?"

"I doubt Angela will let me say no." He said smugly.

"You hack stuff right?"

"Are you at home?"

"Yes."

"We'll be over in 20 minutes." He said hanging up.

I turned my attention back to my friends that were whispering something to one another.

"I really appreciate this." I said.

"If I'm going to go to jail." Rosalie started to say with a grim face but then smirked, "it might as well be for this."

I grinned and walked off my chair and towards the couch. I sat between my two best friends and Alice curled up into a ball and laid her head on my lap and I leaned on Rosalie's shoulder.

"I love you guys." I whispered.

"I love you enough to get a sex change!" Alice sang, jumping up from her relax position and gave me a quick kiss on the lips; making an exaggerated; "mwah" sound.

"Don't expect me to be nice to anyone." Rosalie muttered as her hand reached to pet Alice's head as she laid back down.

"You're not nice to anyone as a female, I expect you to be an attempted murder as a male." I said and Rosalie swatted me upside the head. "Oww, Rose! Alice gets pet and get hit. Not cool."

Rosalie smirked and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. "I love you too, you ignorant, bias, sexist, bigot of a dumbass."

Rosalie wasn't exactly the sweetest person on the planet.

We continued watching Dark Knight till the doorbell rang to inform us about our guests. Alice sat up quickly and Rosalie stiffened. They both didn't like guests, but Alice put on a better act. I slowly got up and walked through the lonely echoing hallway towards the door.

I hated the structure of the house. It was built of cold stone, and that was exactly what it felt like – cold. Not warm like how a home should fell. It was only a house, not a home.

I opened the door to discover Angela in the arms of her boyfriend who was holding a large Gucci luggage on wheels and a big duffle bag over his shoulders.

He was about 3 inches shorter than Angela, and just as thin. They looked more like siblings than boyfriend and girlfriend. His thin black hair was shaped into a bowl cut, and he had pathetic stubble of hair growing at his chin. He had been growing that since…forever. He wore thick rimmed glasses and a tight pacman t-shirt and with tight black jeans.

And Angela loved him silly.

"Come in." I said stepping aside eyeing the baggage he was bringing into the house.

"Everyone's in the living room." I said and they walked down the corridor towards the enormously under furnished living room. The living room only had a big couch and an overstuffed chair that faced a huge flat screen T.V and a complicated entertainment system. Behind the couch was open space that was begging to be filled.

"Hey ladies." Ben said; I could hear the joy in his voice to being the only male in this female slumber party.

"Hey Benny." Alice said waving to him and then stood up on the couch and leaned over to give Angela a big hug. "Hey Angy wangy!"

"Hello Benjamin, hello Angela." Rosalie didn't even turn around to acknowledge them. I could tell she was still thinking through my unconstructed plan.

"So." Benjamin said sitting on the floor with his back the couch facing the vast empty space of the living room. Angela sat next to him with her legs folded underneath. "What do you guys need?" He said looking at me. Alice leaned over the couch with her hands dangling at the edge.

"Can you create people?" I asked and quickly corrected myself, "like identities?" I sat down a few feet in front of him on the cold marble floor.

_Note to self: buy carpet. _

"Real people?" He asked unzipping his baggage.

"Well no, yes, kind of. We need 3 male identities."

"Uh. I can't do that." He froze staring at me. "That involves governmental files, making social security numbers, and passports. I mean don't get me wrong – I would love to try that but after I've lived enough that I could spend the rest of my life in jail without feeling like I missed out on life."

"Oh." All my hopes drowned.

"Bella doesn't mean new identities. We need fake student accounts in the school system that can be transferred to another school. We don't need passports or anything." Rosalie said.

_My hero!_

I shot her a thankful glance and she shrugged it off.

She was a cold hearted bitch in public.

"Oh, why didn't you say so! That's no problem. Hacking into Cogitant is the easiest thing in the world. How do you think I passed gym?" He chucked as he opened the lid of his luggage to reveal 3 computer screens, 1 laptop, 1 keyboard, one black box with a hundred entangled wires that stretched out for forever.

"Damn. Do you need all that?" Alice asked leaning over the couch till her head rested on top of his. She had no sense of personal space but Angela didn't seem to mind.

"I didn't know how illegal you were going for." Ben said. "I was just being cautious."

"Are you a wanted criminal?" I asked.

"No, no one knows they want me yet." He chuckled. "So what are you ladies up to?" He placed the three screens in front of him in the open space.

"Bella was thinking about a sex change and she's experimenting to see if it's for her." Rosalie said grinning mischievously.

I replaced my 'thank you' look to a 'fuck you' look that Rosalie didn't even turn to see.

"We're all experimenting." Alice said leaning over the couch even more.

"What are you guys really up to?" Angela asked pulling the black box out of the suitcase.

"I figured out what my article is going to be about. I'm going to be writing about women in a man's world."

"Oh?" Angela asked.

"Have you heard of Twilight High school?" I asked.

"That place is a shit fest." Ben replied bitterly connecting a wire to the screen in front of him.

"Yes, they rejected Ben." Angela said softly. "They are missing out." She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Can you get us into the school?" I asked Ben.

"If you guys use your last names so it won't be suspicious. I mean, they won't take nobodies."

"Uh…that's fine." I muttered.

"What about me?" Alice asked. She wasn't ashamed that she was middle class. She enjoyed being middle class; she had the best and worst of both worlds.

"You can be my sister." Rosalie said finally shifting in her position to at look as though she was a part of us.

"Brother." Alice corrected her with a smile.

Angela began connecting wires to the black box and Ben connected the other ends of the wires to the remaining computer screen. "So, can you tell me exactly what you need?" Ben asked. "I don't want to get anything wrong. It's easier to create a student account than delete one."

"We need 3 male students."

"What kind of grades?"

I scooted around till I sat next to Ben – so I could see the screens.

"Straight A's?" I asked.

"Put in a few B's." Rosalie said, even though she had straight A's and two A minuses on her whole transcript.

"Okay, any extracurricular activates?" Ben asked turning on his laptop and all 3 screens lit up.

"Umm, I guess mine can be on the newspaper team. Not an editor-in-chief though."

"Of course not, you're bloody famous." Ben grumbled.

"Wait wont it be strange that Bella's brother is on the newspaper and no one's ever heard of him?" Alice asked.

"Switch my last name with Bella's." Rosalie said.

"Aye aye ladies. One second, let me log onto the school server." Ben placed his laptop on his lap and his fingers danced across they keyboard at a speed I wished I could reach.

"I thought the server shuts down after 5 P.M?" I asked.

"And I thought George Bush would be a good president." Ben said loading the school website and by passing all the passwords with strange codes and weird black and blue screens. Angela leaned into the wired keyboard and pressed a few keys slowly.

Different folds began to appear on the screens. It took a moment to realize that when Ben wasn't using a folder, Angela would transfer it to another screen.

"Okay in. Let me get out the student application…let me see….mmmmm."

"Under M.I.V.3.2 honey." Angela said softly.

"Thank you darling." Ben said as his fingers poked across the keyboard and an Adobe document came up.

"Okay ladies. Who's first?"

"Bella." Rosalie said.

"First name?" Ben asked me.

"Ummm."

"Bob!" Alice squealed.

"No!" I said. "Ummm."

"Joe?" Rosalie asked.

"No."

"So damn picky." Rosalie teased.

"I can't think of a good boys name for me." I pouted.

"George!" Alice squealed again and began to sing; "George, George, George of the jungle – watch out for that tree!" She bursted into her own special giggles and I couldn't help from smirking.

"How about B?" Angela asked.

"What?"

"Well you'd answer to B in class, so it won't be that far off." Angela said.

I understood her way of thinking.

"Just spell it B-E-E." Alice said smirking. "Birds and the bees!"

"Yea that way it doesn't sound that crazy." I replied sarcastically, but Ben listened to Alice.

"Okay, last name; Hale?" Ben asked making sure I was taking Rosalie's last name.

"Yes."

"Okay." His fingers danced through the screen. "Angela, bring up Bee's medical records." He said testing my new name.

Angela typed away. "Ready for copy and pasting."

He copy and pasted.

"Wait." Angela said. "You can't put that she's on birth control."

He erased my doctor's commentaries. Then Angela brought that file to the second screen and the first screen remained blank.

"Okay. Community services?" he asked.

"Umm, keep it the same I guess."

"Ready." Angela said and Ben pasted it on my dual identity.

"Extracurricular activities. Just an editor, not the in-chief crap?" He asked.

"Yea that's fine. Reporter is fine too."

"Okay. I need a parental contact." Ben said.

"Uh."

"Give them your phone number." Rosalie said.

"Kay, 917-770-5555." I said.

"Emergency contact?" Ben asked.

"Ummm how about my house phone?" I asked.

"Go for it." Ben said.

"212 – 220 – 5555."

"What's the name of your emergency contact?" Ben asked.

I hesitated by Rosalie replied for me, "Tanya Hale."

That was the name of her dead mother.

"Okay. Inputting grades. I'm using the same ones you have. G.P.A; 3.80."

"Make me dumber." I said.

"No." Alice said. "That's a good average. The school's not filled with morons!"

I heard Rosalie curse under her breathe.

"Fine." I said.

"Uploading it now. Angy switch files for me." Angela moved my file to the last computer while the download bar inched towards 100 percent.

"Okay, Alice next?" Ben asked.

"Mm hmm. Name me Alvin." Alice said. "That way I'll be Al for short."

"Last name, Swan." Ben continued. Her application went much faster than mine. "Do you want to be a dancer?" He asked.

She scrunched up her face. "No." She sighed. "If I'll have to wear a leotard…it's going to be too hard to cover up. Make me have interest in fashion and stuff." Alice asked.

"They have a fashion program?" I asked.

"They have everything." Ben muttered and I saw Rosalie turn her head over her shoulder to look down at Ben's screen for a moment.

"Okay. How does graphic-arts, concentration in fashion, sound?" Ben asked.

"Sure." Alice said.

"Wait." He paused and looked up at Alice. "This won't work." He said.

"What why?" I nearly attacked him.

_This is my article! _

_It has to be perfect! _

_It has to work! _

"Look at Alice. She can't even pass for a 17 year old GIRL. You two can act like your late on facial hair, but Alice just looks like she's 12."

I looked at Alice…he was right.

"So then make it that she skipped a few grades." Rosalie said.

"So how old then?" Ben asked Rosalie.

"15 works." Rosalie said. "Besides if she's my sist – I mean brother it would be weird for her to be my age."

"Okay. 15, skipped 2 grades." Ben said waiting for Alice's approval, she nodded.

Alice's folder move towards my completed one after Ben downloaded her medical history, deleted her birth control information, and filled out her emergency contact information.

"Rosalie?" Ben asked looking over his shoulder but was met with the back of Rosalie's head.

"Rogan." She said.

I guessed it was a combination of her name and her deceased brother; Logan.

"Last name, Swan." Ben said as he continued typing. "Athletic concentration right Rose?" Ben asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Same broken records?"

"Yes." She repeated.

"Same grades?"

She hesitated. "Make it 3.89." She asked lowering it .1 points from her original.

"Done." Her file began downloading.

"What now?" I asked. "How do we get into Twilight?"

"As soon as Rosalie is in the database then I can move it to Twilight. I need you to pay the tuition fee right now though."

"Can I pay from my account?"

"Is it under your name?" He asked.

"It's under Phil's."

"Then yes." He said opening up another window. "What bank?"

"Bank of America." I said.

"Username and password?" He asked and I gave it to him. He could have probably hacked into my account anyway.

"Okay. How much is a semester?" He asked.

"25 thousand." I said.

"Okay. Angela put this up on the second screen." Angela obeyed.

"Hmm. Give me a few." Ben said typing across the screen. I noticed 50 different windows pop up, and none of the words and numbers on it were coherent to me, but Ben knew them like a second language.

"I'm so excited!" Alice squealed.

I looked at Rosalie, who was staring at me, and I still saw doubt in her eyes, but she had agreed to do it and I knew she wouldn't back down now. She had too much pride and was way too stubborn to back down.

"We're going to have to go shopping for boy's clothes." I said.

"Alice is going to have to fix them." Rosalie said. "Men are straighter, woman are curvier. We need them not to hug our frame but not be so baggy that you can see our figure from a gust of wind."

"You're a life saver tonight, you know that Rosalie?" I said and Alice leaned over the couch to give her a big kiss on the cheek.

"I'm only being thorough." She replied. "You realize that we can't shave our legs or pits." Rosalie mused.

_I didn't think of that…_

"Men shave their legs!" Alice tried to defend her silky smooth legs.

"Not there they don't." Rosalie broke Alice's heart with those words.

Alice was near tears and her bottom lip began to tremble. Alice shaved once a day, and sometimes even twice. She planned to get laser hair removal the second she turned 18.

"I promise to take you all to a huge Spa getaway when this is done." I said.

"No." Alice said closing her eyes. "You have to go to the prom AND wear my dress AND dance with me."

"Fine." I said.

This article was worth any price I had to pay for it.

"I still want the Spa getaway." Rosalie said smugly.

"Prom and spa. Got it. Anything else?"

I was willing to sell my soul.

Alice's eyes sparkled and she opened her mouth to talk but Rosalie caught her off. "That's fine. We're friends; we do things for one another. And when I end up beating the living daylights out of a few of the assholes in that school I expect you to be behind me on that decision."

I could only imagine the fights she was going to get into…

_Crap. _

Rosalie was going to start fights with everyone.

I needed to figure out how I was going to deal with that.

"In." Ben interrupted my train of thought and we all looked at the computer screen.

There was a website on his screen similar to our schools except it was black and red – Twilight's school colors.

"I just downloaded your files onto the server. Now here." He said clicking open a link that led him to a diagram blue print of a building. "Is a dorm building. Students get to pick their own roommates and dorm halls. So this one has a triple. It has 3 singles connected by a common area and there's a bathroom inside the dorm room." Ben said.

"That is absolutely perfect!" I squealed knowing that although birth control could stop our periods – I was somewhat paranoid with messing with mother nature like that. It would be easier to stop our periods for the next 3 months, but that was just unnatural. We all took it for the shorter, lighter, crampless periods. Alice and I were virgins – Rosalie was not; but she definitely wasn't sexually active.

She lost her virginity to James Lambarto – the biggest player in our school – till Rosalie showed him up. He was a womanizing fiend that used girls, fucked girls, and left girls brokenhearted. Rosalie came onto him, falsely of course, and he took the bait like a fat kid and candy. She had sex with him, he didn't know it was her first time, and at the end told him, "My hand does a better job than you." Then she took a picture of his naked self with his small penis in full view. The next day, she made over a thousand copies and pasted them all over the school with the words; "LADIES YOU WANT THIS?!" written on the bottom of the page.

You don't fuck with Rosalie.

Ben cleared his throat; "Okay. Then you, registered students, will be staying in Knishka Hall." He clicked the diagram. "Room 317." He said clicking it again and an error message popped up.

**Student's payment's incomplete.**

**Click 1 to dismiss.**

**Click 2 to provide payment information.**

**Click 3 to return to homepage.**

**(1) (2) (3)**

Ben clicked 2. He entered my payment information for all of us.

**Payment Registered. **

**Room Reserved For The Following Students: Alvin Swan, Rogan Swan, Bee Hale. **

"Ladies soon to be gentlemen, you are official Twilighters."

"Bee, Alvin, and Rogan. Welcome to Twilight." Angela said softly as she placed the keyboard off her lap.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay. Now that we have everything set; we can get the show on the road! Drama drama drama! :D

Thank you so much for reading it, and I really appreciate any reviews!

Rosalie's PoV next!


	3. Running away

**Rosalie's PoV : Next morning**

I sat at the edge of my bed in my loose black silk pajama bottoms and plan white tank top staring at the mirror in front of me. My reflection showed my dissatisfied expression and my very presence seemed to darken the room.

I couldn't believe that I agreed, and even more so; I couldn't believe that it was actually happening. There were hundreds of things that Alice and Bella wanted to do and claimed they would but then they would abandon those ideas for ones even more ludicrous and then the previous ideas and then the cycle would repeat. But Ben and Angela had cemented this last night. It was set in stone. It was going to happen.

I stood up and walked towards the rosemary wooden dresser and opened the first drawer. I took out a sock, made it into a ball, and stuffed it into my panties. I turned my attention back into the mirror as I pressed the palms of my hands onto my breasts to try to flatten them.

"Perfect." I hissed at myself sarcastically as I examined my body in the full length mirror.

I'd gone from stuffing my bra at age 12 to stuffing my pants at 17.

_What a lovely transition. _

I took the sock out and tossed it back into the open drawer. I stayed over Bella's so often that one of the guests' rooms was deemed my room for the past 7 months.

My father had never noticed my absence.

At least Bella's parents called her once in a blue moon and coxed her with words they did not mean for their absence. My father just added two grand a week to my account as my allowance and whatever amount he deemed necessary for holidays and special occasions.

17 years old times 52 weeks in a year times 2,000 dollars = 1,768,000 dollars was how much I was worth to him.

That was the price for my existence.

_That's so…_

My mind stopped functioning as tears threatened to escape.

_No crying. _

_No crying. _

_No crying. _

I grabbed my rubber-band that hung loosely on my wrist and tied my hair up into a pony-tail.

_I want to run. _

_I need to run. _

_I have to run away. _

I replaced my pajama bottoms with my Nike shorts and dashed out of my room and down the stairs swiftly.

It was too early for anyone to be awake and I made sure not to make any loud noises. Angela and Ben were sleeping together in the other guestroom and Alice slept with Bella in her room.

_No one would be up for another 2 hours. _

In the lobby, I opened the walk in shoe closet that Alice constantly restocked. The left wall, which was dedicated to me, was filled with sneakers, pointy toe shoes, high heels, stilettos, sandals, and everything else imaginable that I never even bought. I grabbed a random pair of gray sneakers and quickly put them on. They fit like a glove.

_Alice…_

I grabbed my set of keys to the house and set off into a jog down the stairs after locking the door behind me.

_Run, Run, Run. _

I ran till my thoughts could not keep up with my legs. I turned the corner and ran down West 4th street towards Central Park.

I couldn't see the towering buildings in the park.

I couldn't see the buildings that my father owned.

I was safe in Central Park.

_Safe. _

A traffic light cut off my momentum and I ran across the street illegally while a car beeped at me and yelled at me with his graceful New Yorker vocabulary. I stuck out my middle finger as I ran towards the entrance to the park. I wasn't going to stop for anyone.

There were people scattered around Central Park, but barely enough to annoy me. It was a Saturday morning; most of the New York City population was getting over a hangover.

A jogger ran up behind me and I turned my head to acknowledge his existence. He was a young man – freshly out of college, no doubt, since his cocky grin told me he felt as though he could take over the world.

_Idiot. _

I increased my pace and he increased his.

_Fuck tard. _

_Another guy turning my life into a competition. _

_Another guy making it into a race. _

_Another guy trying to impress me. _

I met his naïve gaze with a death glare and shot past him, pushing my legs as fast as they would go.

I had to keep running.

I couldn't stop.

I wouldn't stop.

My heart raged violently as I darted up a trail that usually caused the tourist to get lost for hours. I wanted to escape into a maze. For the brief time that I pushed myself as fast as I could go, was pure bliss. I was able to escape my thoughts and my surroundings and exist in a world where there was nothing. Where everything was okay. During that time, there were no expectations; there were no demands or requirements. Everything was perfect.

But that moment never lasts – it's impossible to go my whole life at full speed. I eventually slowed down to a decent jog again.

My eyes met another jogger who was slowly making her way towards me.

She smiled.

She was no matter than the other guy. I gave her the same look I gave the guy before her.

_Jessica Stanley. _

She had been jogging off her baby fat for the past 2 months to impress Mike Newton. That was disgusting enough for me. But then she pulled some shit behind Bella's back a year ago and that was beyond fucked up. I hated her.

We past each other and her smile dropped as I ignored her.

_Why? _

_Why was she like that? _

_So stupid. _

No one could be happy with themselves. Everyone felt like they had to prove themselves and some people thought they had to prove themselves for other people. And I was no better for thinking that. I was a hypocrite.

I could never be content with myself.

_Never. _

Bella could never be happy either.

She was always editing, and re-editing, and re-re-editing, till she was a moment away from her deadline and had to submit articles so the paper could at least be published. She was always unsatisfied and angry. She would always whine about how she could have done better and swore the next issue would put the previous one to shame.

We were the same.

She ran words into sentences.

I ran my emotions into the wind.

I tried to even my breathing since I wasn't paying enough attention to my body I had been panting heavily. I didn't want to feel faint yet. I wanted to run forever.

Soon, I got my breathing under control and the sweet song of the birds echoed in my ears as I took short controlled gasps of the fresh forest smitten air.

The songs of the birds reminded me of a song Alice once danced to for a play.

_Alice… _

She wasn't like us.

She wasn't like anyone.

I pushed myself up the hill and felt my thigh muscles cramp slightly. They were protesting against me for not stretching or warming up before going jogging.

I darted to the path that ran against the perimeter of the lake. The newly awakened sun sparkled diamonds into the water that blinded me as I stared at it. I wanted to jump into the lake.

I didn't.

_Why not? _

Twigs crushed under the pound of my feet as I left the cement paved road and traveled along the dirt ground. The bird's sweet tune coming from their orchestrated places in the branches never wavered as I dodged tree after tree with swift cuts to the right and side steps to the left – creating my own personal obstacle course.

I did not move as gracefully as Alice.

No one in the world could move with her elegance. No one could ever posses her beautiful soul.

She was nothing like me. She knew who she was, who she is, and who she wants to be.

_I ran away from my past. _

_I am running away from the present. _

_I will run away from my future. _

_Alice never ran away. She took it as it came. _

A loud crunch echoed through the miniature forest and it made me flinch.

Alice always stood strong through everything. When kids saw Bella, Alice, and I together; they always assumed that I was the strongest in the group…physically; yes, but any other way I was the weakest. Alice was the strongest.

She was able to forgive the unforgiveable.

Tears threatened to escape from my eyes and I bit the inside of my cheek till my mouth became mixed with my own blood and saliva.

_I would do anything to repent. _

_Anything. _

_Anything. _

I tried to control my breathings as the memories distressed me and threatened to make me lose control of myself.

It was 3 years ago. 3 long years ago. Alice was only 14. Only 14. She just got her period. She was still a girl. A little girl who had just gotten her first crush. She didn't know any better.

The trees became further apart and I stopped twirling around them. I pushed myself back on the dirt path that twisted away from the lake.

Away from the sun.

Away from the diamonds.

I didn't deserve that beauty.

Not after being responsible for almost killing Alice. No I didn't deserve it.

My calves burned as I huffed up the path of never ending hills. I ran my hands across my eyes trying to keep the tears from escaping.

If my tears were from the pain of the memory or the pain of my muscles – I wasn't sure.

I didn't want to stop running to find out.

Even as sweat soaked my body and my heart threatened to explode in my chest – I would not stop.

_Alice…sweet Alice. _

The bird's voice was an echoing of her song. I couldn't keep her out of my mind. If it were possible to go back in time and change things I would have in a heartbeat.

When my mother had killed herself, Alice was there for me. Bella tried to be, but Bella didn't understand me like Alice did. Alice came to my house, ate my food, watched T.V with me, and never left my side for months. I never talked about my mother's death with Alice.

I don't talk.

Bella on the other hand talks about everything. She uses speech to express her feelings and it was hard for her to make me feel better since the only way she knew how was through communication.

Alice also stayed close to me after I lost my virginity. It was the most painful experience of my life, but no one knew the pain but Alice. She knew the regret I had. The self hatred I possessed. The hundreds of times I tried to reassure myself and make me believe in my own explanations for my actions. But I didn't. I don't. Sex wasn't pleasant, it was painful. Everything was painful.

_Life is painful. _

I missed the times Alice would sleep with me and cuddle close to me. I missed the warmth of her body, but she told me I got violent in my sleep. I tossed and turned, punched and kicked. So I was left alone in bed.

_Alone. _

It was probably how Alice felt when I refused to help her. She depended on me so much…and I completely abandoned her. She had come to me 3 years ago right before Christmas and told me that something bad would happen. She told me she was scared to go home. I told her she was being ridiculous and sent her home to spend time with her family.

I sent her off to die. I was her Grim Reaper.

It was after the incident that I realized how little I knew about Alice and her family. She was the middle child of 9 other children and her family was middle class and lived in Queens. She had gotten into Cogitant Private High School through a scholarship so it wasn't a financial burden to her family.

What I didn't know was how much her father hated her. She came from a very religious family. Her father was Hispanic and her mother was Japanese and neither believed in divorce. She was the result of an affair her mother had with a rich white married man. Alice never met her biological father and was constantly abused by her mother's father for being a bastard child. Then there was resentment from all her family for her miniature visions. They called it the devil's curse and most of the time they ignored her and stayed away from her. Her family only provided her shelter, no love or nurturing or even food.

She begged me to let her stay at my house while I went to London to spend the holidays with cousins I despised. I denied her.

When I got the phone call at 2:32 in the morning London time saying that Alice was in the hospital my heart broke. Merry fucking Christmas.

I was responsible. I was responsible for her father's outrage. He had gotten very drunk the night before Christmas and when he came home, Alice was awake, knitting in her room.

He took a baseball bat and hit her over and over. He broke her small, fragile little body. He didn't stop when she screamed, and he didn't stop when he heard her bones snap. He just didn't stop…

Tears began to stream down my cheeks as I envisioned his actions.

_How could anyone harm a child? _

A child as beautiful and wonderful as Alice. A child as gifted as Alice should be treasured and loved, not neglected or beaten.

I had neglected Alice.

The bumpy path flattened and I began to sob silently trying to keep myself from breaking down completely.

I remembered seeing Alice in the hospital bed in a nearly full body cast. She told the doctors that she fell down the stairs.

Alice wasn't Bella. She didn't fall down anything.

I remember Alice smiling at me and then ranting on about who knows what. She didn't actually talk about it till years later. I tried hard to be strong for her. I tried hard to be happy she was alive. I stayed beside her as she talked about redundant topics and seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that she was in the hospital. Her smile never left her face and she spoke as though she didn't have a tube in her mouth to help her breathe.

I couldn't take it, I broke down into tears in front of her. Begging over and over for her forgiveness.

She ignored me saying there was nothing to forgive and continued talking about some cute doctor or some nurse with a fabulous scarf.

After that day, I always did whatever Alice wanted or needed. She needed love and affection and I gave her all of mine, everything I had in my broken heart went to her. I tried to hug her like a mother should have hugged a daughter. I tried to cradle her like a father would. I tried to kiss her like a lover would. I tried to be there for her like a sister.

Renee had agreed to allow Alice to live with Bella and I stayed over as often as possible. I wanted to be there for Alice – forever, for everything.

Alice lacked love. She was empty from the start.

I had my mother for a little while. My wonderful mother who loved and adored Alice.

The path began winding downwards and I increased my pace down the hill. My face was wet with salty tears and sweat. I hated revisiting that memory.

I hated thinking of how I failed Alice.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into the wind.

I tried to block the past.

_The future. _

_I'd be going to Twilight High School. _

_Twilight. _

_An all boy's school. _

I grunted softly. That was another subject I didn't want to think about. I stayed up late last night making a list of what we needed to buy and what we needed to do. Bella was stubborn when she made a decision and Alice would never turn her back on a friend in need. But without me, their hard-headedness would be a complete disaster. I thought about the possibilities and dissected everything that could happen.

_Because Murphy's Law is a bitch. _

_And that bitch loves me. _

I lifted my knees up as the ground flattened once more. I couldn't think of anything that I wanted to think about. I wished I could concentrate on running, but my body felt so weak that I would probably collapse on the floor if I pushed myself any faster. I could no longer outrun my thoughts.

_We had to cut our hair. _

I loved my hair. I treasured it and kept myself incredibly well groomed. My long beautiful blonde hair was the only thing I had from my mother. Everything else that I was –was my father. My hands lifted up to my pony-tail as I tightened the band in my hair; letting my fingers linger in my locks longer than necessary.

_I'll lose my mother again. I would become my father in every way. _

_I'd be in his high school. _

_Running his track. _

_Living his life. _

_Like everyone expected Rogan to. _

_I am going to live my dead brother's life to become my father. _

At that moment the amount of self hatred that accumulated from thinking about Alice and my father swam through every inch of my body and I felt like I was drowning my own pity.

_I don't deserve my mother's hair. _

My feet hit the hard pavement and with a deep gasp I held my breath as I reentered the walkway that the majority of people traveled on. I didn't want to breathe and I continued to suffocate myself till the need to breath overcame my personal punishment.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading. This chapter is one of the "darkest" chapters that will be in this story. I just wanted to explain that Rosalie is not just a feminist lesbian "bitch". Like all the stories there will be emotional parts but hopefully this one will have plenty of irony and humor to be kept "light".

Next chapter: Jasper's PoV!

And as always; I apperciate the reviews - thank you! :)


	4. Sat Morning Breakfast

**Jasper's PoV : (Occurs during Rosalie's jog on the other side of America {Forks})**

Another Saturday morning. I may have been better behaved than Emmett, my brother who was still fast asleep, but damnit Saturday mornings were still annoying just for existing. Mornings should be deleted from social life because they served no purpose except to annoy and frustrate me.

I was not a morning person.

I yawned as I pressed the breaks at another stop light. I rubbed my dreary eyes and waited for the light to change.

I wouldn't be so tired if it weren't for my fucking loser of a brother.

Every Saturday morning since I entered Twilight, and since my father came out of the closet, I had breakfast with my father and his boyfriend. Emmett was too dense to notice but I knew my father was gay since I was 10 when my parents got a divorce and really didn't give a rat's ass. It was no surprise to anyone but Emmett when my dad came out of the closet 3 years ago. And Emmett freaked out. I am talking about breaking windows, screaming, cursing, and punching walls…the whole I-am-Emmett-hear-me-roar fiasco.

The man was gay, not a pedophile. And being gay wasn't a disease…no matter how hard Emmett tried to believe that it was. Emmett hadn't spoken to dad for 3 years now and had been sticking his dick in every open vagina in Forks and the surrounding areas.

Emmett and I may be twins, but we look nothing alike. Maybe if you were 50 yards away, squinted your eyes while hanging upside down and looked through binoculars backwards, would we slightly resemble each other. Emmett and I are blonde. That is exactly where our similarities started and ended, both physically and morally.

I was sick and tired of Emmett's bullshit.

I yawned again.

_Fucking hell. _

Green light.

I continued driving down the empty street.

Emmett had gone out to a bar last night and stole some guy's girl, then when the guy called Emmett out on being a player he called the guy a fag, broke into a bar fight and called me at 4 A.M to bail him out of jail. Emmett called every guy who spoke to him a fag. He refused to have any close contact with any male beside me.

Either he didn't believe I was gay, or he liked me more than he hated homosexuals.

Shit, for my sweet fashion sense I should be considered gay, but I just didn't like men or most woman for that matter. And I certainly hated my brother most of the time if that counted for anything. The dipshit couldn't stay out of trouble and couldn't understand that being gay or lesbian wasn't really a choice.

You can't pick who you fall in love with.

I made a left down between "Breaking Street" and "Dawn Avenue".

I had already made plans to get even with my brother for making my life so fucking difficult for the past 3 years because he couldn't be comfortable with his sexuality. Finally this morning, I was able to get even. He'd be in for a big surprise next week. I smirked to myself.

Finally I arrived in front of my dad's house. He was a famous fashion designer and his boyfriend was his new partner in the family business. My father sent me and Emmett a lot of clothes that their company made. I altered most of mine to fit my style, and Emmett threw out any packages he received from our father.

I parked in front of the house, blocking the driveway since there was no other place to park and I wasn't going to go circling the neighborhood for a legal place to park. My dad lived in a neighborhood that looked like it was taken from a 1960's poster – wooden house with a white picket fence.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached for my top hat laying in the driver's seat.

The ladies loved the top hat.

It was kind of my thing. It certainly got me laid without trying. I placed it on my head and stepped out of the car.

I got the top hat idea from Sailor Moon – everyone swoons over Tuxedo Mask, too bad no girl has ever been able to pinpoint exactly where I got the hat idea. That would have made for some sexy foreplay.

I walked through the overdone garden filled with rows of red, yellow, blue, and pink roses along with well trimmed bushes. The house was a humble little homey place where Emmett and I grew up in. The other houses that our father owned displayed his wealth in a more arrogant manner, but this was where our family had its roots and you're never supposed to forget where you came from.

I knocked on the door twice and waited for it to open.

The door creaked open and the smell of waffles filled the air around me. Sam greeted me at the door.

"Hey dad." I said giving my father a hug.

"Hey Jasper. Good to see you son. James is almost done cooking." He ended our embrace and walked to the dining room. My father has no lisp, no high pitch voice, no tight ass cut-your-circulation-off pants, no over exaggerated hand movements (unless he was trying to judge patterns), and he did not walk in a straight line while swaying his hips side to side. Just because M.T.V shows gay's a certain way doesn't mean it's true.

My father, Sam, had the same basic features as Emmett and I – blonde hair. I received my blue eyes from him as well, and my love for fashion. Emmett received…Emmett was just fucked up. The end.

God, I wanted to get Emmett out of my head but getting his ass out of jail in the middle of the night ruined my mood. I only got an hour of sleep, and already spent 4 hours in the car. I hated driving for too long.

"How's business doing?" I asked taking a seat in the dining table that was already set with utensils, orange juice, cups, and napkins. I placed my top hat next to me as I let out another yawn.

I needed coffee.

"Pretty well. The summer line has been taken us by storm. The ladies bathing suits have been a total hit." My father said taking a seat across from me on the round table. He examined me. "I like what you did with the vest." He commented on the checkered vest that I had cut up and sowed back together without connecting the boxes symmetrically.

"Thanks. Don't steal my ideas dad. I need to make a name for myself you know." I grinned.

James walked in from the kitchen holding two huge plates. "Hey Jasper!" He smiled. James had long blonde hair that he kept in a pony tail and dark brown, almost black, eyes. He was about 5 inches taller than my father, and much more slender than his partner. Our family tended to have a very thick frame that was filled with muscle.

And again, no lisp, no high pitch voice…just a normal man who loves another man.

"Hey James." He placed a plate in front of me and my dad and returned back to the kitchen to retrieve his plate.

I knew that they always made 4 plates, for the just in case Emmett ever decides to show up – which will be half way around never.

"James, can I get some coffee?" I raised my voice hoping James heard me in the kitchen.

"Coming right up!" James shouted back.

"Late night?" My dad asked.

"As far as I'm concerned it's still yesterday for me. I haven't gotten a chance to sleep." I sighed.

"How's Emmett?" Dad asked as if reading where my thoughts.

I was still pissed off at my brother.

"The usual. Sleeping around, beating up guys, going to jail, and blaming everyone else." I said noticing my father's face fall slightly. He blamed himself for his other son's retarded behavior. "Dad I turned out fine. It's the dipshits fault for being the way he is."

"No need for that kind of language." James said walking back in with his plate and a mug filled with steaming hot coffee.

"Sorry." I muttered. I really didn't like cursing in front of my dad anyway. I was just so sleep deprived and pissed off at Emmett.

"Sam tells me that you're both going to be taking summer classes again?" James asked picking up a fork and knife.

I looked down at my plate and nodded. I picked up my knife and fork and began to eat with my family. There were waffles with ice cream with whip cream and hot chocolate drizzled on top, along with strawberries, blackberries, blueberries, and raspberries and French toast sticks.

James knew how to make a good meal that was worth an hour of driving.

"I'm not rooming with him though." I said taking a bite of the crisp delicious warm waffle.

"Emmett's always roomed with you." My father sounding disbelieving.

Emmett and I never lived apart. Emmett always shared a room with me, even when we had the choice of having separate rooms – Emmett refused.

"I'm sick of Emmett's shit." I growled. "He's going to learn to live with another guy."

I noticed Sam and James exchange worried looks. Emmett got into fights with guys; he didn't 'live' with them. The only guys he got along with besides me was his track team, and that was just barely and only for competition purposes. Plus he loved getting his ego boosted. That son of a bitch could run.

"What does Emmett think?" My father asked taking a sip of his orange juice.

"I didn't tell him yet." I grinned and my father rolled his eyes.

"He might kill you."

"I'd love to see him try."

"Who is he rooming with?" James asked.

"I'm not sure. I only made the switch an hour ago but I think some guy named Ro, no – Logan, wait no- Rogan. Actually I'm not sure. Mark said that there were some issues in the residence office." I said putting the vanilla ice cream in my mouth. "I really hope he's some buff wrestler that will break a few of Emmett's bones."

"Jasper…be nice. He's your brother." My father always tried to protect Emmett.

"And that never stopped him from making my life a living hell. Are you sure he's the older twin, because seriously I think you got the wrong kid in the hospital."

"Emmett just needs time to get used to things. He's not as quick as you." James said pouring some more orange juice for my father.

"Emmett need's a new brain and some common sense, that's what he needs." I muttered as I picked up my mug and savored the black coffee as it flowed down my throat.

"Enough about Emmett." James said trying to change the subject. He noticed how unnerving it was for me. "What classes are you taking this semester?"

"I'm taking a computer class for this design program, history of modeling class, this English class I have to make up, and weight training."

"The Poetry class?" My father asked.

"Yeah, I hope I can pass it this time." I said.

Poetry was not my thing. I hated that it was a requirement in my school; it was absolutely redundant in my opinion and the last famous poet was in the Victorian era – long dead. Just like poetry in general should be.

"Oh James and I have been working on this new design. I think you'll like it. Julliard's principle called and asked for new outfits for their Nutcracker ballet."

"That ballet is so overplayed." James said shaking his head from side to side in disappointment.

"You can come down to the studio to see how they are going."

The studio was located in California.

"Sure dad. I don't have classes till next week. Though my roommate arrives on Sunday, so I kind of want to make a bond ya know? Set some ground rules."

"You are an absolute neat freak." My father nodded in agreement.

"I am not a neat freak; I just prefer to be organized."

"Neat freak." James nodded.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at both of them.

"Do you know what your roommate is like?"

"Nah I didn't ask. Apparently some problems were happening in the Residence halls and they couldn't figure crap out. Big named peeps got screwed over. They've been busy all morning. I'm in no hurry."

We ate in silence for a few moments.

"I spoke with your mother last month." My dad informed me.

Our mom sent us birthday presents, and called us once in a while. Emmett hated her too, but not as much as he hated our father. He at least picked up her phone calls and opened her packages.

"How is she?"

"She's good. She's down in Texas right now and just opened her own bar. She has a boyfriend she's feeling pretty serious over."

"Nice, is it that construction guy?"

"No, she broke up with him last year. This one's a gardener."

"Her gardener?"

"No, he just works in a flower shop."

"Nice."

"He's cute." James said.

"Your mom was wondering if you'd be willing to fly down there to meet him."

"Sure, I think I can convince Emmett to come too. When is she inviting us?"

"Next week, before your classes start."

"Sounds good to me. I'll let Emmett know."

"If Emmett goes, James and I will go next week so Emmett won't feel uncomfortable."

"Fuck that shit. You should come with us." I was cursing too much. I got too cranky when I lacked sleep.

"I don't want to make Emmett feel uncomfortable."

"Emmett needs to grow up." I hated Emmett so badly that if he were next to me at that moment I might have killed him.

"He needs time."

"Whatever, I just can't wait to see Emmett's face when he sees his new roommate."

"Jasper…"

"I think it's an excellent learning experience." James cut my father off. "Emmett might learn a thing or two about male bonding. It's better he learns it the friendly way instead of in the penitentiary in other ways."

The rest of breakfast went smoothly after we traveled away from Emmett and into fashion. They showed me some pictures of their last project and their drawings for the upcoming project.

I left feeling full and happier. I hugged my dad and James and walked back into my car. I opened my glove compartment and got out my phone. I flipped it open to see 9 missed calls – all from Emmett. I sighed as I called him. It rang until it got to his voice mail, "Yo it's the Em, leave a message."

"Emmett it's Jasper. We're going to Texas tomorrow to meet mom's potential husband. Get all your fucking and shit done today." I shut the phone off and then called my voicemail box.

"You have 3 new messages. First message; 'Jaaaaaasppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppper', end of message." I pressed the number 7 for delete. "Next message; 'Maaaaaaaaaaaaan, what the fucccccccccccccccckkkkkkkk. I waaash'" I clicked the number 7 again and again for the next message without hearing what it was about. Emmett's messages were always retarded.

I turned on the car and prepared for the hour drive back to Twilight. I'd need to wake up Emmett's lazy hung over ass and pack for Texas.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I'm really happy so many people are enjoying this! I *love* reviews! Thank you!

Alice's PoV next!


	5. 2 lemons 1 lime

**Alice's PoV: **

The sun gently awakened me from my personal darkness with its soft rays poking themselves through the cracks between the rose red curtains. I shifted my weight to the side and rolled over on the bed. I always woke up curled up in a fetal position at the very edge of the bed – a breath away from falling over.

The silk red sheets were all wrapped around Bella as though it was the first week of January instead of June. She shivered spontaneously and unconsciously pulled the sheets closer to her. She always froze in her sleep.

I admired Bella's beautiful face for a moment. Her closed eyes hid her bottomless brown eyes that held the secrets of the world, and her nose twitched slightly as though she was about to sneeze. I reached my hand towards her to caress her slightly exposed shoulder. It was cold to the touch, and through my contact she shivered again. I smiled gently as her.

"I love you." I whispered. She was such a wonderful person. A truly wonderful friend as well, she did everything in her power to put my priorities first – as long as my priorities did not clash with the paper. She had one of the greatest faces to wake next to. The other of course would be my Rosalie. I inhaled deeply and laid back against the bed post. Slowly I closed my eyes.

_Rosalie. _

**Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump. **

I could feel my forehead become stained with sweat as my heart rate increased.

_Rosalie is running. _My mind whispered to me.

I exhaled sharply.

_It will rain tomorrow. _

I just knew.

The bed gave a small squeak as Bella rolled back and forth and I opened my eyes in time to see her open one eye to glare at me.

She was not a morning person.

"Good morning." I sang sweetly.

"'Orning." She grumbled back incoherently.

_So so so cute! _

"We go snippity snip snip and chop chop today." I said grabbing a chunk of my hair and tugging at it while my other hand symbolized the scissors cutting it.

It got Bella to chuckle and she rolled over again, turning her back to me as she tried to go back to sleep.

I couldn't wait to chop my hair off. I only kept it long because Rosalie had a habit of running her fingers through it when she was contemplating her deep philosophical mumbo jumbo. It made her happy.

A happy Rosalie means a happy Alice.

"I'll go make coffee." I said.

"Vodka." Bella muttered into the pillow.

"Coffee with caramel, whip cream, cinnamon sprinkled on top and vodka coming right up! Don't forget to tip me!" I joked as I hopped off the bed.

I saw Bella shiver once more before I left the red shaded room.

I danced across the hall silently doing a twirl and skipped down towards the white marble steps. Then I jumped down from the last 5 steps but slipped from the unaccounted lack of friction of my pink bunny socks. My butt hit the ground with a soft thud and then another one from a bounce. I winced.

_Thank you bubbly butt. _

I got up slowly and used the slippery floor to my advantage and slide across the corridor, living room, dining room, and into the kitchen like an ice skater.

Bella's house was huge, and her parents paid at least 40 million for the townhouse in Manhattan. I had lived here so long that I had every single detail memorized. Where every single object was and wasn't. I tried to keep it clean even if the maids did come every week to tidy it up.

I did two spins towards the fridge and opened it gracefully. It was filled to the edge with food that would probably spoil before reaching our mouths. I reminded myself to donate half of it to charity tomorrow.

I felt a warm breath of wind twirl around me slowly; it did not bring unpleasant shivers to me but instead warmed me to the core of my heart.

Rosalie was going to come soon the wind whispered to me.

Or maybe I was just hallucinating and in reality am crazy. But I knew better than to question my instinctive knowledge.

I just knew she was going to be home soon, just like it was going to rain tomorrow.

I reached into the fridge and dug out for 2 lemons, 1 lime, 2 bottles of water, and a whip cream bottle. I placed them all one by one on the counter as I closed the fridge with the back of my foot. Then with the assistance of my hands I climbed onto the counter and stood on it so I could reach the top cupboards.

Sue me, I'm short.

I took out a 2 liter pitcher, 2 mugs, and 1 cup.

Gently I slid down from the counter and placed my feet back on the ground. I grabbed a Lysol disinfecting wipe and quickly cleaned where my feet were.

Then I began to hum a tune from my lips. It was one I had danced to a year ago at one of Rosalie's favorite performances. It just came to mind and begged to be sung.

I leaned over the counter and turned on the coffee maker. Then I pulled the caramel bottle from its place near the fruit bowl. I opened the drawer by my stomach and retreieved a strawberry shapped board and a butcher knife.

If I cut something; I cut it in style.

I placed the lemon in the center of the board and began to cut slices into it. Juices spilled onto my skirt as the stainless steel knife punctured into it. I stopped humming.

I mumbled a curse or five.

_I have to change. _

I didn't want anyone to see me; I hated wearing something with a stain. I put down the butcher knife and lifted my pink shirt over my head and tossed it in the trashcan.

I'd already worn it about five times this year anyway.

I checked out my hot pink heart patterned bra. It matched well with my pink stripped boy shorts so I didn't need to hop upstairs for another shirt.

I made a new outfit every week and bought a few new ones as well. I wasn't rich like Bella and Rosalie – they spent their money in Real Estate, I spent mine on fashion.

I returned to my butcher knife cutting and let my mind wander. I thought about all the boys we'd meet and the adventure of a time we would have. I was willing to do just about anything with Bella and Rosalie and I just knew that this would be something.

_Something good and something bad. Something... _

"Yes…it would be something." I whispered to myself as the soft hum of the coffee machine echoed throughout the kitchen.

I got to play dress up, and perform. Twilight was my stage and the students were my audiences. I would put on a convincing act. I always did.

I started to make slices with the other lemon.

The only thing that slightly bothered me was that Rosalie said we couldn't shave. I shaved religiously, sometimes twice a day. I didn't like having hairy anything. I enjoyed my smooth skin, and my perfectly plucked eyebrows. I didn't want to even think about the other things we would have to make a semi-permanent change to that involved de-hygenitizing ourselves.

I noticed my pretty self manicured pink nails – they'd have to go.

I sighed and began to slice the lime.

After I finished slicing two lemons and a lime with excellent symmetry I placed them into the empty pitcher. Rosalie loved cold water with a mixture of lemons and limes, more lemons than limes, after a run. My fingers were dripping with the juices so I licked it off my fingers and scrunched my face.

_Gross. _

It was too bitter for me.

I opened the water bottles and poured it inside the pitcher. I remembered when I got sick last winter and Rosalie had spent hours in the kitchen mixing every possible variation of what we had in the kitchen that would not make me hurl it back.

Rosalie was always thinking about us. She was like our mother.

I grabbed a metal ladle from a drawer and mixed the lemon/lime water to make sure it had the taste Rosalie loved. Then I turned my attention to the coffee that needed to be poured.

I couldn't wait for today to start.

_We are going to dress up as boys! _

_Okay…maybe not today. But soon!_

I would get to play around with male fashion and to experience a role I have never played before. I would have to learn to be a new person, and that excited me. I was going to become the ultimate actor.

I poured hot black delicious coffee into both mugs. Filling one half way and the other till the brim. I turned back to the fridge and opened the freezer to take out a bottle of Vodka. I poured it into the first cup and placed it back. I hated the smell of Vodka.

I believed that it was flavored rubbing alcohol.

But Bella loved it…so rubbing alcohol in her coffee it was.

Then I poured caramel into both cups, more into mine than hers. I was a sucker for sweets. I'd drink straight caramel if it didn't stick to my mouth like a mutant peanut butter.

The door opened and slammed shut.

_Rosalie is home! _

"In the kitchen!" I shouted, hoping I didn't disturb the sleepers upstairs.

I pressed the nuzzle of the whip cream bottle and watched it shoot out a stream of cream that I delicately shaped into a cone. Then I tipped my head and sprayed some whip cream into my mouth.

_So addictive. _

I could hear Rosalie's noisy footsteps walking towards the kitchen.

_My sweet Rosalie. _

_My sweet, sweaty Rosalie. _

"Hi beautiful." I said skipped towards her and meeting her half way. I went on my tippy toes and she bent down to let me give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey skippy." She remarked coldly. As soon as she heard her own voice she placed a hand on my shoulder apologetically.

_She's upset. _

"Nice bra, you and Bella get it on?" She teased me as we walked back to the counter.

I smiled. "No silly! We were waiting for you to get started." I teased back.

She rolled her eyes.

Once upon a time, she used to be sweeter, softer, more emotional….but now she just ran away from everything. Stupid father.

That's what I thought she was thinking about when she went jogging.

"I made your drink." I sang stepping aside to let her pass.

"Thanks cutie." She said petting my on my head and then ran her fingers through my hair.

_Oh…_

_She was thinking about that. _

I grabbed a jar of cinnamon and sprinkled it on top of the coffee.

"Oh, so I was thinking. We need to do a girls bash! Like a going away to vagina party." It was ridiculous enough to make her laugh.

"What?" Rosalie grinned.

"Like no more vaginas. We are penises!"

She chuckled again.

I could tell as she untensed her muscles that she let those thoughts go back into the back of her mind. I didn't want her to think about it. Not anymore. Never again. I no longer thought of it, and I didn't think that she should either. It was the past...no it wasn't the past. It was another life. A life I no longer lived, and a life that Rosalie should not suffer for.

"Is Bella up?" She asked in an almost real Rosalie tone.

"Nope but the smell of coffee will wake her up." I said smiling as I took a sip of my coffee.

It burned my tongue.

"Or cause an orgasm." Rosalie responded pouring her water into a cup. "That smells so good. The beans from Costa Rica?"

"Yeap."

"Bet it almost doesn't taste revolting."

"You're gifted with deformed taste buds."

She leaned over the counter and placed a kiss on my nose. "Nope, you taste delicious."

"Ewwww, you're all sweaty." I said jokingly pretending to be disgusted.

"I'll get my whole body botoxed to shut off all my sweat glands. Sounds good?"

I stuck my tongue out at her as I took another sip of my coffee.

"I'll go wake Bella up."

"Aye aye captain." I smirked.

She gave me a two fingered salute as she walked out of the kitchen holding the cup of water.

As Rosalie walked up the stairs, the phone rang.

It was probably Bella's parents.

"I'll get it!" I screamed, forgetting that Ben and Angela were still asleep.

I slid towards the living room and grabbed the cordless phone that hung on the wall.

"Yellow." I said.

"Hello, this is Mark Niawt from the residence hall offices in Twilight. Can I please speak to Irina Hale?"

That was Rosalie's dead mother's name.

"This is her." I said trying to push all my nervousness aside and find some maturity in my voice.

"Your son Bee Hale has been registered for summer classes starting next week, am I correct?"

That was Bella…

"Yes."

"Can I ask who helped complete this registering process? If you remember of course." He said in a sweet tone, probably hearing the edge in my voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry young man." _Hehehe Young man._ "I don't remember at all. So much to do nowadays. I'm lucky if I remember my kid's friend's names." I let out a fake laugh.

_Oooo, I am good! _

"No problem Mrs. Hale. All your son's documents are in order, except he had been registered in Knishka hall."

"I see, is that bad?"

"Oh, right now – yes ma'am. It's under construction this summer. It's one of our oldest buildings and we're installing state of the art conditioning and heating. It will be ready for the fall semester."

"Will Bee be able to change…ummm residence halls?"

"Yes of course. We've already moved him into our Eclipse hall. We usually have 2 open halls for our summer sessions since most of our students go abroad or visit families. It's protocol for us to inform the parent of any changes that occurred. We are also sorry to say since this mistake has just been caught that we cannot commit to the desired room arrangements. Bee Hale will be in a double room with another roommate."

"Oh." My voice was stuck in my throat.

"Bee Hale has an interest in journalism, and we try to pair off our roommates with common goals." He reassured me.

"Who's his roommate?"

"Edward Cullen."

"And there is no other possible arrangement?" I asked.

"I'm sorry no ma'am. We only had 3 vacancies in the dormitories due to a room switch and our usual summer hall being shut down. If you have any concerns I will do my best to address them properly."

"Are Bee's friends also going to be separated?" I asked.

"Alvin and Rogan Swan were also unable to obtain matching dorms. I promise our system has been known to be trustable to be able to match combatable roommates. We rarely have any requests for a switch and they will all be within the same Hall."

"I see, well thank you for calling."

"Do you have any other questions Mrs. Hall?"

"None. Thank you very much."

"Have a good day."

"You too." I placed the phone back on the wall.

_I didn't see this coming…_

* * *

**A/N: **These chapters are pretty easy to update since I'm doing it for fun and don't detail them too much. I hope you enjoyed getting a tiny look into Alice's head. Emmett's next!!!

I appreciate you for reading, and I love your comments - they really do give a great ego boost :D.

Thank you!


	6. Between drunk and hung over

**Emmett's PoV **

All of a sudden gravity shifted and my body crashed to the floor.

I had been trying to sleep but my buzz had gone from intoxicating to hell binding and I skipped the middle ground between drunk and hung over. When Jasper dropped me back off at Twilight I tried to get some sleep but the pounding headache was mind fucking my brains out. I debating on sleeping pills, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to be that suicidal yet.

So I spent the rest of the night and morning in the dark lands of wanting to die, almost asleep, and almost awake. I was miserable, almost miserable enough to learn my lesson.

Almost.

The moment my body connected with the floor my eyes shot open and my body jumped up. Ready to take action. Fight or Flight took hold of me.

"Jasper? What the fuck?!" I stared in disbelief at my brother who was putting my mattress back on my bed after tipping it and me over.

"Get up dipshit." He replied coldly.

_I wasn't fucking sleeping jackass. _

He continued before I could get my threats in. "We're going to Texas to see mom tomorrow. Pack now." He demanded.

_Fuck that bitch. _

He must have felt my fury.

"Emmett, you have fucked with me too long. I am not in the mood for your shirt."

"My shit!? My fucking shit!? Look whose fucking talking." I retorted in empty threats ready to punch Jasper and break his jaw…again.

"Listen." Jasper said closing his eyes, becoming utterly vulnerable to any attack I was capable of doing. "Please. Just pack now, and do whatever you want the rest of the day. Our flight is tomorrow at noon."

"What the fuck makes you think I'm going?" I growled sitting back on the edge of my bed rubbing the temples of my head. I was getting a pounding headache.

Jasper opened his eyes and crossed the room towards his neatly made bed. "Because, you owe me. I don't care much you hate mom or dad or anyone else on this fucking planet. Suck it up, and deal with it." He tossed his keys on his bed and stood by his desk examining his organizer.

_Doesn't he get it? _

I sighed as I reached over towards my flask that was on my nightstand and popped it open. I drank down the remainders of my Jack Danielle's.

_Best cure for a hang over? _

_More alcohol. _

_Fact. _

"I'm going to shower." Jasper declared as he determined his victory over our dispute.

I grumbled something unintelligible at him as he walked out the door with his washing bag and clean clothes towards the bathroom the floor shared.

I sighed.

I needed to get my act together.

I didn't want to see my mother. But Jasper had bailed me out of jail…again, on a Saturday morning. God knows how important his Saturday mornings with the faggot are.

_Fucking faggot. _

_Fucking A. _

I threw my flask across the room and it smashed against Jasper's side of the room.

_Fuck them. _

_Everyone. _

_Every-fucking-one. _

_God. _

I bent over, ignoring the erg to throw up each one of my movements caused and reached under my bed for my collection of whiskey bottles. As I reached to grab one, I noticed my cell phone lying on the floor. I grabbed it and placed it in my pocket and then grabbed a whiskey bottle before I sat back on the edge of the bed. I opened it and drank it down, enjoying the scratchy heat traveling down my throat.

I couldn't be sober.

Not now.

Being sober hurt too much.

Being sober turned me into me.

I couldn't be me.

I couldn't.

My thoughts annoyed me. Aggravated me. Agitated me. I took another big gulp of my whiskey. My companion. My friend. My sanity. My love.

Slowly everything that I was became a fog, and I became the Emmett I needed to be. With my whiskey bottle in hand I walked towards my closet that was next to Jaspers. His was more fashionable, mine was fuckable. I grabbed a plan black brand name luggage out of the closet and spread it in the middle of the room. After packing it half filled with alcohol, I some clothes in. All the while, continually drinking my whiskey till my throat became numb and my tongue didn't taste its bitterness.

Right before I shut the luggage I reached over towards my desk that was filled with textbooks I never read and ratty notebooks that I doodled everything but class notes in. Under the pile of mess I reached for a novel; The Waves by Virginia Woolf. She was just as fucked up as I was.

God-fucking-bless fucked up authors. I took another chug of my love, and carefully placed the book between my clothes – as to hide it. I zippered it closed and grabbed my cell phone from my pocket. I needed to get laid.

I walked towards my bed and sat so my back was leaning to the wall. I didn't trust myself to keep my body upright without support. I flipped open my phone and noted that it was 1 in the afternoon. I looked through my 872 contacts for a good fuck.

I was a whore.

Jasper walked in when I drained the last of my bottle and I smiled at him with my big charming smile. He rolled his eyes at me.

I was forgiven for being a douche bag.

He wore some ugly black shirt and ratty jeans with man-made holes and faded spots that he bleached himself. He put too much work into his clothes.

"How long are we staying?" I asked looking back at my phone.

"We should be back right before school starts." Jasper said walking towards our closet to pull out his luggage.

"Neat-o." I said scrolling down to the P's.

Party- 09/14/07

Party- 09/16/07

Party- 09/17/07

And it continued down till yesterday. I picked a Party- 04/20/08. Recent enough. I checked the info I had on her.

**Bartender. Smoking mother fucking hot. Likes it doggystyle.**

Then I checked the info I put about myself.

**Twilight student. History major.**

I cleared my throat as I pressed call.

Jasper glanced up at me with a raised eyebrow as he was folding his clothes into the suitcase. I grinned.

"Hello?" A fully awakened female voice picked up.

"Hello my love, it's Emmett if you remember." I spoke slowly, letting the charm flow from my voice into her ears.

"Mmm. I remember you." She said with a giggle.

"There is not a day I don't think about you sugar." I said grinning.

_Easy Peasy. _

"Darling. I'm engaged." She whispered.

"So? My love for you out lives that of that whore for a lover you keep tenfold!" I said leaning up off the wall and raising my voice in the process. I was a good actor and was known for breaking every type of relationship up.

Just because I could

Because it would all end eventually. I just sped up the process.

"I can't cheat on him! He's going to be my husband." She replied smoothly trying to keep her cool. I was getting to her.

Women were so fickle.

I wasn't sure, but I took the plunge. "That didn't stop you that night…do you remember it?"

_Because I sure as fucking hell don't. _

"Ohhhh…Emmett you beast. I have a ring on my finger now. A nice big rock. It symbolizes something."

"And I can get a rock twice that size for you with matching earrings." I grinned.

"Cute, I'm not risking it." She sounded stern.

_Oh fuck me. I don't need to get cock blocked now. _

"Pet, I have not thought of another woman since the last time I saw your face. I memorized everything about you. I need to be with you again."

"What color are my eyes?" She asked.

_Bitch. _

"Blue."

"Wrong. What's my favorite beverage?"

"Sex on the beach."

"Wrong. Emmett, what fucking color was my hair?"

_Fuck me. _

"Blonde!"

"Emmett I'm engaged and Pregnant and –" I didn't let her finish.

"Dear god gross." I said as I hung up on her. "Fucking bitch." I muttered and Jasper chuckled at me.

I immediately deleted her from my phone.

"Cock blocked?" Jasper asked.

"Whatever. Not like there isn't a million more." I looked up the letter "B".

Bar-whore # 1

Bar-whore # 2

Bar-whore # 3

All the way down to number 152. I clicked number 42 and checked the description I had.

**Stacey: A+ Boobs. Spankable Ass. Club 69.**

Hmmm…I could do her. I scrolled down to see what I put for me.

**Australian foreign exchange student. Poetic.**

I grinned. This would be fun. I pressed the call button and cleared my voice.

"Hello?" A sultry voice picked up. I probably woke her up.

Ohhhh my type. Total idiot.

"Good day mate." I said in my flawless Australian accent.

"Oh my. Emmett. It's been a while."

"Oh the sweet velvet sound of your voice is impossible to stay away my love. Your inner and outer beauty has been on my mind for so long. My soul has longed for contact with you and I simply cannot resist any longer."

Jasper coughed, "Fuck tard" under his breath.

Not like I cared what she said – I placed the phone against my chest so she wouldn't hear and would continue talking as if I was actually listened.

"Bitch you're just jealous I'm getting pussy and have poetic skills." I said to Emmett in my normal voice.

"Yeah Emmett. Exactly." Jasper replied sarcastically as I pressed the phone against my ear once more just to hear her ask, "You know what I mean?"

"Oh yes, pet, I totally understand." I replied with an Ausie accent. "When can I see your goddess of body that my fingers desire to caress?"

"Mmmm." She whispered as she slowly gave me her address that I didn't write down. It was probably programmed into the car GPS anyway. She was a good lay.

"Oh, my dear. You are the only woman in my life who does this to me." I said making my fake Australian accent heavier and hoping it sounded huskier to her.

"Come over. I have whip cream."

_How boring…_

I hung up on her to make her feel as though I was eager to get there as soon as possible.

"I'll be home tomorrow morning." I said in my normal voice to Jasper.

"Don't get arrested."

"Just some playful fucking." I replied standing up leaving my empty bottle of whiskey on the bed and throwing off my t shirt so it landed on top of the bottle. My body was god-fucking-ly. I worked out enough to have such a low body fat percentage that my body was on the perma-flex scale.

I looked for a nice polo that screamed prep. I found a royal purple polo that looked perfect with my dark blue khaki pants. I looked rich. I grabbed one of Jasper's hats that he never wore since he found his gay ass top hat. It was a blue hat that was shaped like one of those Picasso or movie director hats. I looked foreign.

Rich and foreign.

"One day Em, you're going to meet a woman who doesn't put up with your shit."

"And she'll pull the trigger and end it all." I said walking towards the mini fridge on the opposite wall and got out a beer. I gave Jasper my Australian accented; "Good day mate" as I grabbed Jasper's keys off his bed since I wasn't about to try to find mine and walked out of our dorm room.

I was off to get laid.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope this confuses you on Emmett's character a little and you can kind of understand him as more than just a homophobic jock. Of course I apologize to anyone and everyone my story offends; take everything with a grain of salt.

Next PoV: Bella (I think)

(Edward's PoV will come a towards the end of the "week" that the characters are living before school starts.)

Thank you for reading...and thank you so much for the reviews. They incourage me to continue writing knowing that my story is being enjoyed. I promise more halliarity once we get the drama out of the way. Please review and let me know what you think :)


	7. 5th Ring

**A/N**: This chapters dedicated to antiaol and Lizzie from Twilighted, for reminding me that this story is a fun read and needs to be continued! Thanks ladies. I wasn't planning on doing Edward's PoV this early but...what the hell :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Edward's PoV **

I sat in the hotel room in front of the provided desk engorged with the current article i was writing that I had forgotten to take off my Tuxedo.

"Therefore it is evident through the ruling of the Supreme Court in the case of –"

*Bring Bring*

My fingers stopped typing across my laptop and I reached for my blackberry in my Armani suit jacket that hung over my chair. The caller I.D read **Mr. Cullen's Office**.

I picked up on the fifth ring. Because I always pick up on the fifth ring and another phone related constant is that I will never have a singing ringtone. The ringer will ring and nothing else.

"Hello." I answered coolly as my eyes wandered back to my laptop and I scrolled to the top of the article I was working on.

"Hello Edward Cullen, this is Claudia calling on behalf of your father. How are you?"

My father never called me himself.

"Fine. And yourself?" I replied fixing a simple their and there mistake I made in the second paragraph.

"Good, your father wants to meet with you."

"Summer already?" I asked as I stopped rereading.

I was surprised. I knew school ended and summer classes would start again next week but I didn't exactly realize that it was summer.

_My birthday was in the summertime. _

_Or had my birthday already passed? _

"Yes it is, days do fly by don't they?" She asked rhetorically.

"Mmm." I muttered, I hated pleasantries.

I opened the computer Calendar and then realized I forgot when my birthday was.

_June? Or was it July? 5th or 20th? _

Annoying little tidbit of information.

"Well…ahem." She cleared her throat. Then I realized I was making her uncomfortable.

"Claudia please tell me what dates my father prefers for our annual meeting and in what location." I said, making her life easier while talking to me.

"Oh well, this week Tuesday or Thursday. Whatever works best for you and he's currently in New York City."

"That's fine. I'm in Washington D.C at the moment but I can catch the Monday flight to NYC. Arrange the meeting for Tuesday."

"Yes sir. Does 3 P.M work well for you?"

"That's fine."

"I'll make reservations for lunch in the Marriott Hotel on 7th avenue and 42nd street."

"Thank you."

"Oh and Mr. Cullen, happy early birthday."

_Ah, so my birthday hasn't past yet. _

"Claudia, do you happen to know when my birthday is?"

"Oh um…no sir. I'm sorry. I just know you and your father always get together before it. I'm sorry sir, when is your birthday?"

"Have a pleasant day Claudia." I replied and pressed the end button.

After inputting the appointment with my father for Tuesday at 3 P.M at the Marriott, I was about to go looking for my passport to check my birthday when my email account binged. I quickly opened it and discovered it was from that incompetent senator replying to my last week's interview request.

_Of course you won't be able to make it for an interview for yesterday… _

"Bastard." I muttered as I opened up my Word Document once more and continued typing about the recent Supreme Court Case Hearing…my birthday could wait.

I had an article due for the New York Times for Sunday to put into Monday's paper and that took priority over all.

My father owns 85% of all major publishing corporations in the country. If it's in print and sold in stores, chances are my father owns the company or at least has influences with it. And one day, I would take over it all.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY!" A child screamed right outside my door.

My fingers twitched to call the Hilton security on a noise disturbance.

_Stupid children. _

I looked at the scraps of paper on the desk where I had highlighted the major quotes I needed to use and began to retype one by the Secretary of State.

I enjoyed journalism enough, not too passionate about it…but I'm not passionate about anything. The reason journalism interests me is you can say the same thing 5 different ways and make people feel a certain way.

Using the same facts and the same quotes I could have written the current article as a supporter for the current ruling or not.

It's all in the words.

That's also why conversations bother me. Speak only to get something across and nothing more. What is the point of filler words?

_Nice weather? _

_Unless there's a hurricane coming towards us, who gives a flying fuck. _

I began to mutter to myself as I typed, "This case is very similar to –"

"MOMMY!!! Come on!!!!! I want to see the White House!! MOMMY!"

I groaned in frustration. The brat could see the White House in pictures. It's the same damn thing.

I made a mental note to get the penthouse suite next time…not that I would have a next time till summer classes were over. My father only let me write an article during breaks.

I wrote an article every Thanksgiving Break, Winter Break, Spring Break, and the first and last week of summer break.

Last Spring Break I wrote a riveting piece on Mexican Economy which caused quit a ripple in the Mexican-American government policies. Claudia actually called me to tell me that Mr. Cullen was pleased with the article.

This article would be even better and if luck were to be on my side, a Supreme Court Judge would be impeached.

*Bring Bring*

I checked the I.D: **Mrs. Lam** who was my journalist teacher. I had quite a bit of respect for her writing abilties but none for her speaking. She had called yesterday but I didn't pick up because of the speech given by the Vice President and I had no idea what she wanted.

She had an annoying fear of leaving voice messages.

I sighed and picked up on the fifth ring.

"Good day Mrs. Lam." I said as I leaned back in my chair and loosened my black tie.

"Oh Edward! I'm so happy I could reach you. I received this very surprising phone call last week."

She waited for me to ask…and so I asked.

"Regarding what?"

"Well if you must know, our printing company told me I sent an inaccurate amount for the print costs for next semester. I was very perplexed and asked if rates had gone up but he denied it. When I checked the records we were scheduled to print 16 instead of 15 issues this upcoming semester. Then he was kind enough to inform me that you signed off on an extra issue. Is that true?"

She could have probably said all that in 5 words.

"Yes."

"What ever for? You gave me the layout for the first two issues and neither of them were to be out earlier than the second week of class. Is my memory serving me correctly or did I happen to miss something?"

"I will be writing an issue for the first week of class." I confirmed.

"All by yourself?" She asked surprised.

_That's what I said…_

"Yes."

This personal issue was important...I had to ruin someone's career before it even got it's foot in the door.

"Oh Edward, you know I think you are an absolutely fantastic writer but don't you think your taking on a bit too much. Your taking summer classes again aren't you? You really deserve a break Edward. You know we can do without an extra issue and I certainly am not being stingy, we have plenty of school funds to cover an extra 20 issues. I'm just worried about your well being. We all want you to succeed but none of us want you to burn out before graduation you know."

She ran out of mindless dribble to pollute my ear with.

"I will submit the first issue the week before classes starts to the publishing office." I replied.

"Edward really, you shouldn't feel so much pressure. I can call Matt if you want and he can help you with it. I do believe he's going to be in Forks for the summer and I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you. Or Kevin. He's a pretty good writer too and could probably offer some insightful articles for your issue. You remember that last piece he did on environmental hypocrisy by environmentalists…very good piece. I think I might submit his article for nominations along with your piece on Canadian government."

"I am rejecting your offer and apologizing for not informing you on the extra issue."

"Edward are you sure?"

"Yes Mrs. Lam."

"Alright. Please remember, if you need absolutely anything Edward my number is always just a dial away. I will pick up whenever you call, anytime, alright?"

"Have a nice day Mrs. Lam."

"You too Edward and stay safe!"

I pressed the end button.

That was a waste of time.

I didn't mean to feel sexist, but some of the woman teachers in our school – besides being the top professors in the country, were over the top worried for the male students. Something about co-ed being healthier and us needing to take it easy.

Sure, not all students were as high strung as me, but none of them were inheriting the power to turn the world.

I had no time for friends or relaxation.

I ate, I slept, I interviewed, I typed, I studied, and I worked out…that is the life of Edward Cullen and it will never change.

I looked back at the article I spent the last 2 hours working on…it needed a conclusion and therefore I would give it one.

* * *

**A/N**: A few more events to build up the characters and get their issues sorted and then the interactions begin! :D

Sorry for those who think this is going too slow, I just want the characters to be well established before they meet one another.

Thank you for reading and thank you to those who take the time to review! I love you!


	8. Razors, Haircuts, and Gadgets

**Bella's PoV; On the way to get their hair cut **

"This makes things so much harder." Rosalie said putting on her Gucci sunglasses and I noticed her fingers twitch as they touched her beautiful golden locks.

"It's a challenge we'll overcome." I replied trying to calm her down as I slipped my feet into my custom made Vans. I was never good at comforting or relating. That was Alice's field. I could only write about it.

I wasn't the friend whose shoulder you cried on.

"Alice, aren't you sweating in that?" Rosalie asked as Alice came hoping down the stairs in a long sleeve baggy shirt and long loose fitted jeans with a blue baseball cap covering most of her face. "It's like 90 degrees out."

"First off…I'm working on my boyishness…second off…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THREW OUT THE GOD DAMN RAZORS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she walked into the shoe closet and grabbed sneakers.

_Alice…in sneakers. Hell froze over, Armageddon was approaching, judgment day was around the corner…pigs can fly._

"She's hiding her legs." Rosalie stated as Alice flashed her a dirty stare and a middle finger.

"And pits." I added as I opened and held the door open for everyone. "You look like a cute boy." I added after Alice's face became red and slightly terrifying.

She was not handling growing hair very well....

We waited for Rosalie to lock the door and then walked down the townhouse steps and headed north. The sun was out and humidity was at its peak, and I felt an urge to take off my lime green shirt and walk around in my bra. But it was an urge, just because I wanted to didn't mean I would. I hated how self conscious I was. I knew if Rosalie felt unbearable in her clothes she would change it…I dealt with it.

I was never the one to cause a ripple in the sea. I was the one to iron the wrinkles.

"Alice I have to say, you're totally priest eye candy." Rose grinned as she pulled Alice's cap down on her face.

"Shut up or else you're getting a military shave." Alice threatened Rose as she fixed her hat.

"Alice you're doing a great job." I said honestly. If you ignored the long pony tail coming out of the back of the hat and the pounds of make up on her face…she could totally pass for a cross dressing transvestite.

"Uh huh whatever." She replied giving me the cold shoulder. "Unlike you, I can't go a week without shaving and still feel human."

"It's been a day."

"27 hours." Alice clarified.

"Where did Ben and Angy go?" I asked deciding it was safer to change the subject and because I was curious. I wasn't sure if I had seen them leave and I didn't check the guestroom.

"They went to the tech store when you were in the shower. Ben said something about getting protection for us." Rosalie said.

"Hmph!" Alice emphasized her anger over the lack of razors.

"Oh, neat." I replied ignoring Alice.

"Have you thought about the roommate situation?" Rosalie asked me.

"I'm still pissed off!" Alice snapped.

I proceeded to ignore Alice. We couldn't let her shave…no matter what, and the fact that her hair grew an inch in a 24 hour time span was a plus. She'd probably be able to wear shorts since her legs would look like a fur coat.

I thought of Rosalie's question for the first time. I wasn't good at thinking things out, I was only good at making decisions. "Well I mean…it's only one other roommate. But this way we do kind of get a better picture of what Twilight boys are like."

"You're treating them like lab rats." Rosalie nodded approvingly.

"And you mind?" I replied sarcastically.

"I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" Alice said strutting ahead of us.

"Where did she get those clothes? Their so not Alicey." I said cocking my head to the side…they seemed so familiar.

"They're yours."

"Great way to make me feel fat. They're like hanging off her."

"But it does make her look more boyish." Rosalie mused.

"Are you okay with this Rose?" I looked at Rosalie as her expression grew sour.

"If I end up in jail for some harassment and attempted murder you are hereby required to plead as my accomplice in all trials and hearings."

"Do you plan on killing anyone?"

"I can't be responsible for a man's inability to block a punch or run away from a bullet."

"You have a gun?" I asked.

"I was being metaphorical."

"No guns allowed." I was serious.

"I don't own a gun." Rosalie scoffed.

"You can't buy a gun either."

"I won't buy a gun."

"I NEED TO SHAVE!" Alice turned and screamed at us as she crossed the street.

"It's moments like these I'm grateful for living in Manhattan."

"Not one person is looking at her like she's crazy." Rosalie nodded to me as Alice walked backwards shooting us death glares.

"SOMEONE! GIVE ME A RAZOR!"

"Oh no wait, that family. They're pointing." I motioned towards the German looking family. Or maybe Polish. Blonde, tall, blue eyes. I didn't have much to work with till I'd hear their distinct accent. Or maybe they were from Kansas. So stereotypical.

"They're wearing socks under their flip flops." Rosalie noted.

"Poor tourist."

"Oh my god Alice is heading towards them."

"Crap, catch her!" I grunted.

We both ran up to catch up to Alice and we tried tugging her away but then she started kicking her legs, flailing around like an absolute mental case so we picked her up by the elbows and dragged her the other way.

"THEY WONT LET ME SHAVE!!!!" She screamed to the Upper East Side.

"Alice!" Rosalie hissed.

"I'm hairy…" Alice pouted as she regained a decent composure and we awarded her the ability to stand on her own two feet.

"Alice, snap out of it." I demanded a little too harshly.

"I'm hairy." She repeated as a tear streamed down her doll like face.

"Oh god did they just take a picture of us?" Rosalie asked looking back at the tourist family probably from the middle of nowhere.

"Does my butt look big in these pants?" I joked.

"Huge." Alice answered vengefully.

"Alice, come on please." Rosalie and I stopped at the corner and turned our attention to our emotional basketcase of a friend. "We all have to make some sacrifices."

"I'm agreeing to get my hair cut." Rosalie offered. "And you know how hard that is for me."

"But…I feel so dirty being hairy. It's like I have lice on my legs, it itches and feels wrong. My hoochie looks so wrong."

"Alice, haven't you ever had those winter days were you just didn't bother with shaving?" I asked her and she looked at me like I was an escaped prisoner of an insane asylum.

"We'll get through this together." Rosalie said petting her head.

"Come on Ally-cat. Don't tell me you're scared." I teased her.

"If this article doesn't win the noble peace prize, I swear…horrible things will be done."

"Deal. You can do anything you want if it doesn't win the noble peace prize."

_Which it wouldn't…_.

I hoped Alice would eventually forget the condition because being in servitude of a fashion fend would take away all of my dignity.

"Let's get going. Don't want to be late." Rosalie said tugging Alice's arm.

"What if I buy glue-on body hair?" Alice asked as we continued walking down 5th avenue.

"First off that's gross if they even sell that." Rosalie said.

"And second," I continued, "just don't shave, it will get easier."

"Think of it like AA." Rosalie said comparing it to alcoholism.

"Shaving is not a problem." Alice chirped.

"In this situation it is."

Alice sighed, lifted her hat and wiped the sweat off and then smiled, "You know...at least my boobs won't be suffocating every day."

At least she was looking at the brighter side.

"See that's the spirit. Small boobs now have the benefit of not being as drastically altered due to gravity and they can help you pretend to be someone else." I grinned.

"Here we are ladies." Rosalie said rolling her eyes as we approached our favorite salon. "Let's go."

"Chris!!!" Alice squealed as she got through the glass doors. She went running towards the man who was behind the marble counter speaking to the cashier. He turned around and opened his arms for a hug, "Oh Alice my sweet precious darling! What is this I hear about you wanting to chop it off?" He asked as he fixed his glasses and stared down at our little pixie.

"We need it to go snippity snip snip!" Alice said taking off her baseball hat and shaking her head.

"Does her hyperness ever scare you?" I whispered to Rosalie.

"Everyday…I once checked her purse for speed."

"Ditto."

"Samantha!!! Darling set up three chairs for these lovely young ladies!" Chris yelled out to Samantha.

Samantha was one of the shampoo girls who had 3 tattoos, 2 children, a law degree from Harvard, and a fear of eating liver…information complimentary of Alice.

"Okay ladies, how short are we going?" Chris asked turning back to us.

"Make us look like boys." I said bluntly.

Chris lowered his 500 dollar fake prescription glasses. "Excuse me?"

"We need to look like boys for an upcoming play." I lied.

"What happened to the option of wigs?" He asked.

"Unacceptable." I replied.

"Oh dear…this is a lot of hair that's gonna have to go..." Chris said running his fingers through Alice's hair. "Farel is going to be so disappointed..."

"I'd like to donate mine." Rosalie said.

"Me too!" Alice squeaked.

"Same." I smiled.

"Bella darling, yours is too short to donate. Sarah!!! Measure these two ladies hair to see if Locks of Love will take them."

"Oh, Sarah?" Alice asked going on her tippy toes to see this unidentified lady.

"She's new." Chris clarified.

"Yay!"

"Okay…we'll do our best." Chris said pressing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

Alice twirled and danced towards the back, where she spotted the new girl and everyone else.

"Alice, hun. Why are you dressed like that?" Mike, one of my favorite hair designers, asked her while Chris led us to the back of the room.

"I'm going to be a boy!"

"This is Sarah", Samantha said introducing the pink haired girl with a nose piercing and bright blue eyes. "Hi. Come here, erh...Rosalie and Alice right? Let me just put your hair into pony tails and snip it off for donation."

"Are you girls serious?" Samantha asked while inviting me into the reclining shampoo seat. "You're hair is so healthy and beautiful."

I nodded...we were dead serious.

"Come on Rosalie, don't look so scared." Chris tried to comfort her as Sarah snipped Alice's pony tail off.

"Not scared." Rosalie said through clenched teeth as she finished tying her hair up.

Alice bowed gracefully towards Sarah as she was finally revealed of 12 inches of hair and then bounced towards the shampoo seats.

Sarah smiled at Rosalie and with one snip of her scissors, Rosalie's long beautiful locks no longer belonged to her. She zombie walked towards the seats and reclined down and closed her eyes – waiting for the shampooing to begin.

"Welcome Miss. Clanders." Chris said walking to the front desk once more to take care of business.

"So why are you girls really doing this?" Sarah asked as she took the hair hose and began to wet Alice's hair.

"We're volunteering for the Humane Humanity in a very male centric civilization." Rosalie deadpanned.

"We need to look like boys." Alice said with a giggle.

"Transgender phase?" Mike asked as he began to lather my hair.

"Something like that." I replied.

"Nothing like that." Alice defended.

"In college I dressed up like a guy and tried to get to know this guy I had a total crush on." Sarah said.

"How'd that work out?" Alice asked.

"Crashed and burned would be an understatement."

They continued to wash our hair and massage our scalps.

"So Sarah, what college did you go to?" Alice asked interrogating the new girl.

"Brooklyn College." She answered and Alice threw a dozen more questions at her.

We got our hair washed and then were placed in the cutting chairs. Alice made it crystal clear that she wanted some spiky craziness. I just wanted something manageable…which apparently resulted in an emo cut for me.

"I look emo." I said examining the do in the mirror. I had bangs that if positioned correctly covered one of my eyes while the back was completely spiked out.

"Well at least now you can wear skin tight pants and still call yourself a boy." Rosalie said as Sarah leaned in to make some finishing touches on her hair.

"I should just get a Mohawk." I heard Rosalie sigh as she sank in her seat.

Rosalie got the most normal haircut out of all of us. An inch and a half of hair that went every which way. "I just figured you'd want a hair-do that wouldn't be hard to maintain and easy to run in." Samantha said sounding a little disappointed.

"It's fine." Rosalie grumbled, apparently not wanting to hurt Samantha's feelings.

"I think it's cute." Mike said as he brushed my bangs to the side.

"You guys look like the cutiest little boys ever!" Chris lisped as he leaned over Alice's chair and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Really? Really Chris? Do you mean it?" Alice asked all hopeful as Sarah took off the black curtain and shook the hair off as Alice jumped out of her seat and began to make some more small talk with Sarah as she stretched out.

I got up off my seat and turned around checking myself out. Sad as it was to admit if I squished my boobs into my chest I could totally pass for an emo male. Looking at Alice in the baggy clothes she was wearing, she really did look like a guy or at least a junior high school boy.

I glanced at Rosalie, but she still looked like a beautiful girl. I knew Rosalie would be the hardest to transform, besides having C-cup breasts, she also had eyes that belonged to Cleopatra and a figure that belonged to Aphrodite. With such other earthly features she would end up looking like a pretty boy who looks like a girl.

I went to pay for all of us as Mike got out the broom and began to sweep away the remains of our hair. I heard Alice giggle at Sarah and when I turned around I could tell from her body language that Alice just got another girl crush. Alice was like that, girl crushes, boy crushes, fictional crushes…she never acted on anything except with maybe Rose and I…and that was still just kissing with no kinky action.

I looked at myself in the mirror again…_I really could pass for an emo boy. _It was an akward concept to accept. _  
_

Alice and I kept complaining that there was no upside to small boobs…god gave me small boobs just for this…okay that's taking it a bit far. But, still…I looked like a pre-pubescent, arm slitting, whining, boy…what else could a girl want?

"Here's your change." Mike handed me 60 dollars.

"Keep it."

"Always a pleasure."

"Ladies lets go. Snack time." I said turning my attention back to my friends.

"Can we take Sarah!? Please! Please! Please!" Alice begged.

"Sure, Rose you okay?"

"Divine." Rose muttered looking away from the mirror and walked out towards the door.

"Rose, wait for me!" Alice squeaked as she rushed past everyone forgetting to say goodbye.

"Is Rosalie okay?" Sarah asked taking off her apron.

"She'll be better if she kills me while I sleep." I replied as I thanked everyone for chopping our hair off.

We walked out to see Alice saying something to Rose and her expression immediately changed. I never understood the relationship Alice and Rose shared, it went deeper than anything I'd ever seen and I hated that it sometimes made me jealous. I could never cheer up Rosalie the way Alice could.

"Where to?" Sarah asked.

"Just some Frozen Yogurt." Alice replied as we walked down the busy block. "So Sarah, what's your fiancé like?"

"Well, he's awfully sweet. He's in an underground band in Brooklyn, but he teaches high school and tutors kids on weekends."

"How'd you guys meet?" Alice was a hopeless romantic.

"We met at one of his shows actually. Total lust at first sight. I threw my panties at him."

"Awwww!"

_Yes…Alice would awww at that._

"What did he do?" Alice asked.

"Kept singing. Heh, Actually, I got to catch up to him after the show but a bunch of pre-teen groupies were covering his view of me and I shouted that I was the girl with the poka dot panties."

"Did he sweep you off your feet?"

"Something like that. Hah. He actually invited me out to coffee at 3 in the morning. One great thing about New York…something is always open at 3. We spent the whole morning talking about books and his fascination with Queen Elizabeth. After that…well, we're getting married so you can do the assuming."

"That's really cool." I said as Alice's eyes glimmered and she awww'd again.

"Heh, you gals single?" Sarah asked holding the door open for us to the Yogurt shop.

"Yeap." I said popping the p.

"Sadly." Alice pouted as she went up to the front desk and ordered a chocolate vanilla swirl.

"How come?" Sarah asked. "Ya'll obviously not handicapped in the looks department."

"Well I'm looking for my mister right. He's kinda hard to find." Alice turned around smirking back at us.

"Or she." I teased and Alice stuck her tongue out at me. We ordered our frozen treats and I paid.

"Who would be your perfect spouse?" Sarah asked Alice as we waited for our orders to be made.

"Ummm…Hmmm. Someone who admires me for me. Who will always come to my shows and never get tired of them."

"She's describing us." I said grinning.

"AND someone who let me dress them up if they are fashionably inadequate." Alice added.

"Yea, we can never be." Rosalie faked a heartbroken voice.

"She just wants one of those four foot Barbie dolls." I clarified.

"Do not!" Alice protested. "It's not like I want him to be my pet. I want him to take charge too, you know. But honestly how many men have a fashion sense and are into ladies?"

"Well, lucky for you – you're going to be a boy this summer." Rose said running her hands through her hair.

Our conversation was monitarily interupted as we took our frozen yogurt plastic cups and spoons.

"Oh and he has to be able to take care of me!" Alice chirped leading us towards an empty table in the corner.

"Pft." Rosalie said rolling her eyes as she extended her chair out.

"Huh?" Sarah turned to look at Rosalie confused.

"Rosalie doesn't believe she needs anyone to take care of her." I explained.

"No, Rosalie doesn't believe that she wants anyone to take care of her." Alice corrected me.

"Whatever." Rosalie muttered taking a spoonful into her mouth.

"Well Rosalie what's your – " Before Sarah could finish the question I cut her off.

"Imaginary and Fictional."

"Wings, magical powers, elf ears, vampire teeth, king of a noble land, has to be chivilaristic and not sexist while managing to be better and equal and worse than her…you know." Alice grinned.

"And a dragon as his pet." I added.

Rosalie kicked me and Alice under the table.

"What about you Bella?"

"Uh."

"She wants perfection." Rosalie answered for me.

"No!"

"She makes my pet dragon seem realistic." Rosalie smirked.

"I just don't have time for boys. I have a career I need to concentrate on." I explained.

"But, you're like seventeen?" Sarah asked.

"And I need to prepare. I have no connections to the journalism world except this upcoming article." I deadpanned. It was depression to think about how much of my future weighed upon the success of the article.

We were interrupted by the singing of my phone of the punk remix of the Lollipop song.

"Come On Yeah Okay  
Lil mama had a swag like mine  
She even wear her hair  
Down her back like mine  
I make her feel right  
When it's wrong like lyin'  
Man she ain't never  
Had a love like mine  
But Man I ain't never"

"Hello?" I answered without checking the Caller I.D.

"Hey it's Ben. I just fixed up all your gadgets."

"Gadgets?"

"For Forks."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Do you want to get hacked and have your whole entire cover blown?"

"No…"

"Well, get home so I could show it off."

"Whose home? Mine or yours?"

"Yours."

"Aye aye." I hung up.

"Who was that?" Alice asked licking her spoon clean.

"Ben, he wants us to get home." Uncertainty rang my voice.

"Alright." Rose said standing up.

"Sarah it has been so nice to meet you." I said as Alice gave Sarah a hug.

"You too. Good luck with your jazz."

"Send me an invite to the wedding!" Alice said waving goodbye as we went our separate ways.

"Why does Ben want us home?" Rosalie asked as we made our way through the crowd during rush hour.

"Apparently he got us some gadgets." I replied. "Wants us to check them out."

"Like 007 stuff?" Alice asked.

"No idea."

~*~

We arrived back to the house twenty minutes later, stopping to get some water to the dehydrating Alice who shouldn't have dressed for fall in the dead of summer.

When we entered the house we were hit with the smell of baked chicken and other comfort foods.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Alice squeaked as she kicked off her sneakers and danced into the kitchen.

Rosalie chuckled as she picked up Alice's shoes and placed them next to the door.

"Smells good." I said.

"Yea it does." Rosalie agreed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I keep telling myself this is going to be one of those life experiences that you only get to live once." Rosalie smiled as she slipped off her converses.

"I really appreciate this, Rose."

"Don't worry. You'll be at every single protest this school year."

"Joy." I replied sarcastically as we made our way into the kitchen.

Angela had made us all baked chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, along with a delicious French style salad. Angela had aspirations of being a cook and we had no doubt she would get into NYU's culinary school. Having a famous last name AND talent kind of sealed the deal.

All I had was a famous last name…talent would be showcased in the article.

_Fucking article. _

_Everything goes back to the article. _

_Everything. _

_Even food...  
_

We ate our dinner in the kitchen while Ben showed us our new tools. He got us three sleek 13 inch black laptops that didn't have a manufacture name anywhere on them.

"I made these, so they run at optimal level. You have N.A.S.A connection and –"

"N.A.S.A wi-fi?" Rosalie asked.

"Yea, N.A.S.A uses a totally different type of connection. Fastest available." Ben explained.

"Is it legal?"

"It's not illegal." Ben smirked as he handed us the laptops. "There's a program called CHAT that is a closed off chat room just between these three laptops. All conversations are stored into a specific memory card I installed and are immediately backed up on the hard-drive. If the hard-drive is tampered with all the files are erased and the memory card can only be read by my laptop. I figured these will help you talk to one another when you can't call and store any information that you need for the article. Plus will totally keep your identity safe."

"Wow. Totally awesome." Alice said as she opened up her laptop beside her. "Can you paint mine purple?"

"Alice, boy-mind-frame, boy-mind-frame." I muttered placing the laptop under my chair.

Alice cleared her throat and deepened her voice. "Right."

"Thanks a lot Ben." Rosalie said and we all nodded in agreement.

"These laptops have the normal programs as well. Alice's laptop has the school required fashion program. That's where you do the majority of your assignments on. Bella's computer has the required journalism program and access to the school's database. Rose you have just the normal software and your email has been added to the Track Club. And uh…besides the normal firewall and hacker defense crap it's a normal laptop."

We all repeated our thanks and Ben reached into his backpack and got out 3 matching Side-Kick looking phones.

"New phones?" Alice asked.

"Of course. You need as much protection as possible. These have the same numbers as your phones, except add a one to the end. So instead of having a normal area code and seven digits, you have the area code and eight digits." Ben handed out the phones.

"How did you do that?" I asked in complete awe.

"Let's keep that on a need to know basis." Ben said smirking.

"And Lastly." He reached back into his bag and got out 3 key chains with a little silver star hanging off them. "Wear these on your keys, book bag, phone, panties…anything that you will always carry."

"How come?" Rosalie asked staring at her keychain.

"It has a tracking device on them. If you guys are declared missing or lost, I'll be able to pinpoint your exact location. Plus if you get lost, just give me a ring."

"I feel like this is a super secret life and death mission." Alice mused.

"I'm going running. Thanks a lot Benjamin." Rosalie said leaving the table before any of us could protest.

After the slamming of the front door Angela cleared her throat.

"Oh, Ben and I have to get going too. We're going to see Avenue Q tonight." Angela smiled as she got up. "I'll clean up."

"No don't. We'll do it." I said…when in reality I meant the maid that comes in tomorrow would do it.

"Have fun! It's a hilarious show." Alice said as we walked them to the door and hugged them goodbye.

"Ben, can I pay you for your services?" I asked as he put on his shoes on and Angela rolled their luggage in from the living room.

"Nope, this is an excellent experiment for me. I need to see how my equipment functions in other parts of the country for prolonged periods of time anyway. Plus Angy loves you guys."

"I do." Angela smiled and Alice nearly tackled hear into a big hug. "We love you too!"

"Take care you guys." I said waving.

"Be safe! We'll stop by sometime this week." Angela said as they walked down the townhouse steps.

We closed the door and Alice gave me a big hug.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"I'm glad you're looking forward to it."

"Yeap, Now time to make a body suit." Alice said skipping up the stairs.

"Body suit?" I asked following her.

"Well, squeezing boobs to the chest can only do so much…I figure we make some stomach padded tank tops to help look like we have a flat chest or man pecks or something. Plus I have to make some comfortable boxers for us."

"We have all week." I replied following her up the stairs.

"No we don't. We have to leave Friday since move-in day is Saturday. So 4 days." Alice replied from her room.

"Holy crap." I muttered running my hands through my hair…I just couldn't get used to it.

"Go look online and start buying some boy pants and shirts for same day delivery so I can fix them up tomorrow."

"'Kay. What size is Rose?" I asked turning to walk into my room to grab my personal laptop.

"Boy's sizes are different. She's a 34, I'm a 28, and you're a 32 but get some clothes a size bigger just in case for the body suit!" Alice yelled to me.

"32, 28, 34. Gotcha." I mumbled unplugging my laptop and walking into Alice's room so she could advise me.

* * *

**A/N:** Much love to everyone. This chapter was just a filler. Now you know how they look, their hairstyle and how they are going to pass for boys along with the gadgets made for them. The NASA thing is total B.S...unless it does exist...lol.

Next up is Emmett PoV and then Edward...and FINALLY we will have an encounter. Pinky promise.

Thank you to TheBrunetteDevil for pointing out some mistakes in the earlier chapters.

Don't forget to review! :D


	9. Nice girls

**Emmett's PoV **

I stared out the window to the lifeless desert that my mother called a backyard. It really was pathetic and I didn't believe that a line of cactuses counted as a garden. Although, she certainly made up for it inside. The whole house looked like it experienced a floral tornado. It somehow managed to smell all wrong. I was thankful I didn't have allergies.

I didn't like Texas much, but I kind of liked my mother. Kind of. And her boyfriend, fiancé, young juicy man-meat…whatever the hell he was to her wasn't all that bad. Of course, I only shared one word and an insult, but he didn't get enraged…that was good. A calm man was what my mother needed.

She was a good woman, always volunteered on weekends and donated to charity every time she could. She raised me with morals and all that junk. Every time I messed up or did something stupid, she'd tell me that I just needed to find a nice girl…nice girl. _Nice girls exist?_

I sighed as I turned my attention back to the party. Jasper was talking it up with some neighborhood boys and laughing about something or other. I used to be able to laugh like that, but lately it's been hard to even be around other people. I've screwed so much I forgot how to act with my pants on.

While I chuckled at my epiphany, I downed half of my spiked Pepsi and stared out at the groups around me.

The jocks. The soon to be dead old people. The adults. The rich adults. The snobby kids. The little brats. My brother was with the snobby kids. He always managed to fit in with every group he was around but he never did seem comfortable…at least not completely. Or maybe I was just hoping that he wasn't.

I was never comfortable with anyone…I could stand a few people. Too late, I realized that to fit in you had to conform. Eventually I learned to be comfortable with myself and accept who I was. There was no one that fit me, no one to connect with on any level besides the animalistic one.

I realized I just wanted to be alone…no one around me. No one to pretend with. No one to play with.

But here I stood, at the far end of the ballroom, alone…but I didn't feel alone. I couldn't take off my tie and jacket, I couldn't turn on the music full blast and sing along, I couldn't get out a water gun and hose down all those prissy yuppies; I just couldn't do anything I wanted because there were people around me and I was expected to be _someone_.

Constantly.

The only time I was alone, was when I ran, since no one could catch up to me. I was the fastest. That's all I had. My speed. And that's all that mattered. That's all that should matter.

Plenty of metaphors could be made from my love of running and to all those striving writers and psychiatrists about to compare running to cowardliness and fear…go fuck yourselves. My internal voice raged at my thoughts.

I'd already been to too many shrinks and I didn't care to hear any theories. That's why I pretended like I only had one face. One personality. One mission. One goal. One smile.

I knew that's what people thought of when they learned of me. I was the jock who never made a single commitment to anyone, who hated his father, screwed half the female population of Washington and got into pointless fights all the time.

But that's what people saw through the looking glass. Stand in my shoes and it's a different story.

_Totally different story. _

I sighed.

It wasn't my fault I was the way I was. It was my father's.

_Great talking to myself._

I was trying to justify my own actions to myself…the one person who shouldn't need a fucking explanation. Maybe I needed to go back to seeing Tim, my school shrink, if I was talking internally to myself like a nutcase.

"Emmett, darling – meet Gloria." My mother came up behind me. She was always trying to introduce me to all the _nice_ girls she knew.

I straightened up and turned around flashing a fake smile and watched Gloria's dark eyes sparkle as she misunderstood my self-assertion for interest.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said with a thick southern accent.

Southern Belle.

"Oh, here come the Hathawils! I'll leave you two alone for now." Mother dearest said walking away to entertain the newly arrived guests. My mother was like that, there one second – gone the next. I was lucky to have a vague remembrance of what she looked like.

I examined Gloria as she switched her weight from one leg to another causing her to sway from side to side.

Gloria's hair was red and wild, filled with volume and making her slightly plum face seem thinner. Her eyes were a bit too wide, giving her face a look of constant surprise and her nose was a bit too perfect making me wonder what else she had surgically enhanced.

_Her boobs maybe_…I looked at the huge balloons that belonged to a porn star and not a…_what 16 year old?_

She wore a skimpy little yellow summer dress that emphasized all the right places and made her seem flawless.

But she was all flawed.

Completely flawed. Everything was wrong with her.

"Good day madam." I spoke smoothly and eloquently. I almost faked a British accent but I was too tired to work that hard for her.

She giggled and a pink blush assaulted her pale cheeks. It made her look innocent. It was the type of blush that girls get when they see a future with someone…long walks on the beach while holding hands and a courtship with roses and jewels.

_I don't give roses and I don't take walks on the beach and I definitely didn't hold hands. _

Jewelry? Sure. It makes the prude girls easier. But this girl wasn't a prude. The sparkle in her eyes told me so.

I could fuck her.

I knew I could.

But I was tired.

"Emmett right?" She asked and I nodded. "Such an unusual name."

She initiated the first compliment and obviously social norms demanded that I compliment her back. Women were very easy to read.

I on the other hand, was a book with a misplaced cover.

"Yes, I suppose it is. But your name rolls of the tongue like sweet chocolate." I smiled and repeated her name, rolling the r with my tongue.

Her blush deepened and she bit her bottom lip. That expression signaled thoughts of white dresses, yellow daises, and a hillbilly church wedding with a hundred of her closest friends and family that would all awe at the huge diamond she was certain I would frost her finger with.

_Poor girl. _

All I planned to do was bend her over the desk in my soon-to-be-step-dad's office, raise her little sundress bottom up over her head, and pound into her until she would forget her own name and only scream my name out in ecstasy.

But I was tired…

"So, Emmett..." I hated the way my name sounded coming from her vial lips. "What are you into?" She tried to make small talk.

I drank the rest of drink and placed the cup on the table next to us as I flashed her my award winning panty dropping smirk.

I could say, "At that moment I'm really into you. Why don't we go somewhere quieter?"

And she would follow.

Because…who wouldn't?

But I didn't say that.

"Listen, I have to go for a little. Maybe we'll see each other later. I would love to get to know you."

And like I knew she would, her eyes would be sad but her mouth would smile…_so predictable_.

I took my leave swiftly, and was unnoticed by all except the girl with the wet panties and yellow dress. I left through the front door and went outside, just wanting to walk around.

I was too tired to run, too tired to stand still, and too tired to fuck.

So I walked. Letting the gentle breeze be my companion.

My mind wandered to places I didn't want to think about and I wished I took my whiskey bottle to keep me entertained and to help get the strange feeling out of my system.

I was a damn alcoholic.

At 17, I was an alcoholic.

I wished I could have blamed my whole life's problems on my father but even I wasn't dumb enough to believe what I said. I wasn't gay…I knew I wasn't.

I hoped I wasn't.

But the fact still remained; I didn't like the girls I knew.

I had a relationship once. Before my dad came out of the closet and the torture in school started. Her name was Suzy…or no, Sally.

_Fuck. _

_I don't remember her name. _

I actually liked her. For the most part. We kissed, we did the dirty, and we had fun. But my feelings never developed for her like I thought they should have….so I cheated on her like a scumbag. Trying to find something….or maybe I was trying to get the bulling to stop. I was smaller back then and didn't understand women or my peers. But it's the women who'd torture me most…

_Ugh…_

_Women…just…..ugh _

Sure I found woman's bodies attractive, and I still do…but I felt empty on the inside.

_Empty. _

_That's my problem. _

Women were always the ones who romanticize everything… I wanted romance but I felt nothing…nothing for anyone. It was like I was broken. All the childhood stories talk about the knight in shining armor ready to save the princess…but I wasn't a knight, I didn't have armor that was untainted, and I wouldn't be able to save any princess because I was the one in need of saving. I needed a princess in shinning robes with a big sword and a dazzling shield to save me. I needed a princess who'd never let me win.

_But, I always won…._

My head kept spinning as the Texan sun beat down on my head. I was thinking nonsense, even while semi sober I was thinking like a drunk.

_Maybe I should have stayed inside the house and just fucked Gloria…too much of a certain type of thinking was bad for my health. _

* * *

**A/N**: I like playing around with this Emmett.

I hope everyone is enjoying all the characters...they are all sorts of messed up aren't they! Thanks _BritCat - Twilight Lover_ and _ThatKlutzCalledBella _for catching the 30/34 mistake last chapter.

Reviews makes me happy like double cherry pie! Love you all.


	10. That time of the year

**Edward PoV**

I stared at myself in the mirror examining how my newly tailored suit looked on me. It fit like a dream and I looked professional in it, but still, I was looking for the minuscule details that my father would notice and point out. I couldn't have anything out of line.

On my fourteenth birthday I wore a tie with a loose string and my father reprimanded me the whole hour long meal.

I refused to have anything out of place.

I wore a solid red colored silk tie and my white gold with red diamond cufflinks to match. Mother got me the cufflinks from a collector's auction in China 4 months ago. She was the top reporter for foreign news in the New York Times since she spoke over 12 languages fluently and, of course, being married to my father didn't hurt.

I fixed my tie for the ninth time and took a deep breath checking the time on my platinum Patek Philippe tourbillon watch.

2 minutes 'till 3.

Quickly, I checked to make sure I left my phone on the desk and that there was nothing in my pockets except my American Express Black Card.

On my twelfth birthday, my phone rang and my father left me to finish my meal alone.

I cleared my throat and ran my fingers through my hair. It was a mess, as though I hadn't comb it since last week…which, in actuality, was true. My hair was the one thing I never kept tamed…I didn't understand it, but it felt wrong to slick my hair back like father.

My hands dropped to my side and with a final glance at my reflection I opened the door of the average room in the Marriott Hotel. I didn't bother taking the suite or a penthouse, I only needed a place to spend the night and I didn't care for the glamor. I walked towards the elevator and it immediately opened with a father and his 7 year old son inside.

"That was so yummy!" The boy shouted as he jumped out of the elevator.

The father laughed as he pet his son and ruffled his hair. He smiled at me apologetically as he pulled his soon back inside. "Wrong floor ace." The father said and the child clung to the father's leg as I stepped inside.

I pressed the fifth floor and the doors dinged close. Floor 5 was where the hotel's restaurant was located and where the reservation for two was made. I would be on time; father would be 10 minutes late. That was the plan.

"Dad it's almost 3! The new Power Ranger's ish gonna be ons!" The child slurred as he jumped up and down like a maniac.

"We'll make it." The father replied smiling down at his son. I noticed the father's gentle hazel eyes and warm smile and it made me flinch. His blonde hair was spiked up just like his son's.

I looked away.

I stared at the numbers on the elevator while the kid talked about something called the Red Ranger.

11

10

9

8

Suddenly I felt a tug at my pants and I looked down at the boy. "Hey mister, what's your favorite ranger?" The boy asked with honest curiosity shinning in his innocent eyes.

I stared at him dumbfounded.

I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry about that, sir." The father said and I looked up at him as he pulled his son closer to him - protecting the boy from me.

The man looked nothing like my father but for some reason I kept making that connection and for some reason his existence aggravated me.

Before I could even think of a response the elevator dinged open.

5

I stepped out and fixed the crease the child created by tugging my pants.

I didn't pay attention to the restaurant's façade or decorations. It didn't matter because I wasn't there to admire the scenery, I was there to meet with my father and that gave me a stomach twisting feeling that everyone gets when they're nervous. I always got it when I would see father. It only happened once a year but it was still wretched.

I walk through the doors and headed towards the hostess, who happened to be an overly bubbly blonde girl who was probably just making minimum wage and working there for the summer.

"Hi! How can –"

"Cullen." I cut her off as I checked the time. 3:00 P.M on the dot.

"Oh. Ummm, right this way." She said with a faltered smile as she grabbed some leather bound menus from behind her.

She led me to the back of the restaurant, far from contact of any of the other customers who were enjoying their meals.

"Your waiter will be right with you." She said placing two menus on the table.

I nodded at her and took my seat. I didn't need to look at the menu since I already knew what I would order. It was the same meal I ordered for the past 12 years since my father started doing these summer meetings. I couldn't remember what happened on my 5th and younger birthdays – I wasn't even sure anything happened.

It agitated me that I couldn't remember but before I could concentrate too hard to recollect the long lost memories, my waiter arrived. His name tag read, "Bob" and he looked just like a Bob. Dull faced, thin lips, hallow cheeks, short black hair, and lanky body.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. Thank you for joining us today. May I start you off with a beverage?"

"My father will be here shortly. Please bring 2 glasses of water and 2 glasses of your most expensive wine."

"Yes sir." He said bowing his head down slightly before leaving.

My family name was like royalty.

Two minutes after the waiter brought the beverages, I noticed my father walk towards me. He looked the same as he did last year. Nothing noteworthy had changed except maybe he gained some more crow's feet in the eyes and five or so pounds. His black hair was slicked back in the style I hated and he wore one of his H. Huntsman custom made suits in sleek black with a blood red silk tie that was at least five shades darker than mine. He was a big boned man who was 5 inches taller than me with a clean shaved bearded and an intimidating expression. He looked exactly how the stereotypical tycoon should look like.

I rose from my seat and greeted him with a handshake.

"Good Afternoon father." I said.

He nodded and took his seat. He didn't find anything disproving about my appearance.

I sat across from him.

There were no other pleasantries exchanged as he pretended to look over the menu. He ordered the same thing each time. He would order the goose salad and most expensive steak on the menu and I would order the French salad and the salmon. And then desert…wouldn't be thought of until later.

The waiter came and took our orders and nothing changed.

Then my father looked at me, with his hard cold coal like eyes.

He smirked.

"Senator Aro was arrested this morning."

That was a compliment. I made sure not to change my facial expression as I replied, "I haven't checked the news today."

"The trials are scheduled for next week."

"What are the charges?" I asked not in the least bit curious.

"Well, you should know. You did technically persecute him."

I nodded.

Silence.

The waiter came with our salads.

We ate in silence and he took out his blackberry numerous times to do whatever he does to it. I remained silent as I chewed on the crisp leaves drenched in vinegar.

"How is school?" Father asked putting down his blackberry after he finished his salad.

The waiter came to take away our dishes.

"Fine." I replied.

"When do you go back?" Father pressed.

"Friday."

"I see. How were your grades last semester?"

"Straight A's."

"Advanced Placement?"

"Physics, Biology, Chemistry, Calculus, and literature. I received 5's on all of them."

"Hmmm. Any extracurricular?"

"Editor in School Newspaper."

"Have you received any college acceptances or rejections?"

_Rejections_…that stung my ego. No college would reject me. No college was that stupid.

"Early decisions will be out in October for my acceptances." I hissed.

_No one would reject me. _

The waiter came with our main course, and once more we ate in silence although my father did not turn to his blackberry anymore. He seemed to watch me…contemplating something of importance as he stared at my face.

I showed no emotion.

Half way through my salmon my father broke the silence. "I put 3 million into your account."

_Happy Birthday. _

"Thank you." I replied courtly.

He cut a piece of steak and put it into his mouth. When he finished that piece he spoke again.

"Do you remember Sarah?"

"No." I lied.

"She's the daughter of Tom. Tom owns 30 percent shares in the company and is on the board of directors. Good man." Father said.

I hated Tom.

He picked up his glass and tipped it towards me as if making a toast. "His daughter is going to be in California this summer."

I waited for him to continue.

"I want you to take her out."

"Court her?"

"If you like. She's acceptable. You just need to have associations with her and a dinner is a good way to start."

"Very well." I agreed. She would be good person to have as a contact and I didn't loath her company, plus she was easy on the eyes.

We returned to our meal and he chewed with a wicked expression on his face.

I ignored it. After an immeasurable amount of time that spanned 3 more bites of fish for me, he spoke again.

"You know the Washington State Magazine?"

"Yes sir." I said wiping my lips with the napkin. I wasn't hungry anymore.

My father placed his utensils on his plate and sat back. Before he could continue, the waiter comes back and takes our plates from us and asks if we would like desert.

"Yes, two pieces of your best cake and two hot teas." My father requested and then turned to me once more as the waiter left.

"As I was saying, I am offering you the position of editor in chief, starting for the September Issue."

10 seconds passed before I spoke. "I accept."

"Very well. My secretary will be in touch with who to contact."

I nodded and we stared at each other like strangers or maybe like father and son. He didn't look at me like the elevator father looked at his ranger boy but at least he looked at me.

The waiter came back with 2 plates of rich chocolate cake and two cups of tea.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waiter asked.

"No." My father replied and the waiter went to the back of the room to stand guard just in case we might need something.

"I have a meeting in an hour." My father said bluntly. "Take care Edward."

We stood up and shook hands and I thanked him for seeing me.

I sat back down and motioned the waiter to me.

"Get me an Orange Blossom." I requested and the waiter nodded.

I leaned back in my chair and stared at the two pieces of cake while I waited for my drink.

I would drink my drink, leave the cakes untouched, pay for the meal, and leave.

Just like last year.

And the year before that….

* * *

**A/N**: Btw, just came back from Costa Rica...awesomeness...okay yea! Interaction next! (I think)

Cheers and reviews...and thank you for reading!


	11. Rules

**Bella PoV**

It was time.

Friday had come in the blink of an eye and I still didn't feel ready. I mean, how do you feel ready to do a complete lifestyle change? I had called my mother to inform her of my soon to be disappearance for the summer. Her motherly advice for a good summer, "Men love it when you play with ice on their bodies."

_Thanks mom, I'll be sure to store that right next to_, "the strawberry condom is the best flavor."

I couldn't blame my mom for who she had become, she once loved…that man, what's his name…Charlie – he's my real dad but I've gone through about six so it really doesn't matter who's real or not. But Charlie was my mom's real and honest love, but for some reason they couldn't work so my mom went from boyfriend to husband to boyfriend looking for whatever she was looking for. I didn't care – my butler was a good enough father figure.

"Bella, stop thinking!" Alice snapped at me as she wiggled herself into her vest.

"Sorry." I muttered as I picked up the spandex vests Alice had made that squeezed the life out of boobs and added some 'meat' to our abdominal area. She claimed that they would give our bodies a more masculine look while also doubling as a tank top or undershirt.

We had rented a room in some motel so we could change since we took the jet to Washington and didn't have fake .

_Note to self; five star hotels beat motels hands down. _

But I knew I couldn't risk a five star hotel; if anyone got wind of where I was there would be hundreds of reporters trying to discover what my Welcome Back article would be about.

I couldn't have that…after all, this was either going to make or break my career that hadn't even started yet. I desperately hoped it would open the door to thousands of possibilities but that was only if it worked…if I magically was able to comprehend the relationships between men and women, and men and men.

I looked at myself in the mirror with Alice's white spandex tank top wrapped around me. "I have a boy's body!" I said proudly. Alice really knew how to work wonders.

"Yes, yes you do," Rosalie smirked from behind me.

We agreed that Rosalie could spend the night in the motel and come to Twilight Saturday. She said she needed more time, and I'd do anything Rosalie wanted that would help her be more comfortable with the change. She was wearing a skin tight red dress with a high quality blonde wig that mimicked her natural color and wave. She just needed some time to feel like a woman.

_You know Rosalie…_

_The damn feminists. _

"Okay. I'm ready." Alice said in a dull voice – she coined it her boy voice, since anytime she used another emotion she'd go into hyper active squeaky voice.

Rosalie and I had spent the week practicing making our voices sound like we just woke up, not only did it sound unpleasant to our ears but it did give us the hoarseness that most pubescent boys had. It was perfect.

We were prepared, with the clothes, accessories, and techno gizmos. Another great aspect of the clothes that Alice provided were the panties with a tube sock sown in which was then sowed under boxers…we were still trying to work out the glitches of how we'd pee. My back up plan was to stay as dehydrated as possible the whole summer.

I grabbed a Rolling Stones shirt I ordered for my boy look – if I was going to look emo, I might as well look like an emo who has some taste.

I glanced at Alice after I pulled the shirt over my head; she was putting on a black Element t-shirt over her gray long sleeve shirt. She had decided to layer all her clothes so her arms wouldn't look like helpless little toothpicks.

"Okay, I'm ready. Waaa-la," I turned to give my friends the 360 view of my outfit. Loose band shirt, a couple of black jelly bracelets, a studded belt, and semi tight black jeans.

"Very emo-esk. I could picture you in the corner slitting your wrists." Rosalie said stealing a glance at herself in the mirror.

"Excuse me, Rolling stones," I said pointing to the logo where my boobs would have been, "not My Chemical Romance."

"Okay. Let's go!" Alice said as she zippered up her gray cargo pants. The skater scene worked oddly well on Alice, all she needed was a skateboard and possibly some skills.

"Be safe boys," Rosalie said as we went to grab our bags.

We gave Rosalie a kiss and waved goodbye to her, she had pinky promised me that she would be at the school tomorrow…she just needed some time as a girl, which probably meant that she would try to blow off some steam at a club dancing. I was fine with that, as long as she didn't caught – which I knew Rose would never get caught. She was the type of person I'd want to rob a bank with.

When we finally got out of the crappy motel, I got another whiff of the fresh Washington air. It really felt lighter than N.Y.C air and all the green gave the place a very lively and earthly vibe. It was incomparable and slightly annoying. There was no traffic anywhere, no yellow cabs, no skyscrapers, no crazies…it was weird.

Our motel was in La Plush, a decent fifty miles away from Forks. I opened the trunk of my newly bought black Lexus and tossed my crap inside. Alice was tugging her heavy bags of clothes and possibly the marble samples to the reconstruction of the Met across the parking lot.

I grabbed Alice's bags from her and almost felt my back snap out of place, "Holy fuck, what did you put in here?"

"Everything that I need," she replied watching me try to shove her duffle bag between two black boxes, "Besides I'm not the one who took half of the public library with me."

"Research," I muttered as I finally got everything nestled nice and tight and slammed the trunk closed.

~*~

The drive to Twilight was relatively long since I didn't know the roads and the place needed more fucking signs. I made about three circles by accident because all of a sudden the road disappeared or branched out into hiking trails. And the zig zags – ugh, a turn sign would have been nice…I had almost driven off a cliff at least five times.

We finally pulled up to the main campus admissions office due to Alice's perpetual yelling, "Wrong way! Left turn!"

Make enough lefts and you get where you need to go in Forks.

"Wow. This place is pretty," Alice said wide eyed.

The architecture reminded me of London…it was that good, but I needed to reprimand Alice for using her girl voice.

"Pretty?" I asked in a voice a few octaves lower than my normal.

"Uhhh, cool?" Alice raised her eyebrow.

We didn't study male semiotics well enough.

"I'm almost positive the words pretty and cute are outside the male vocabulary," I said turning off the car engine after I parked in the nearest non handicap spot.

We got out of the car and headed towards the main entrance and with every single step the fact that I was actually going through with playing a male in Twilight slapped me across the face. I couldn't believe that I was actually doing it. This was the highlight of my dull boring life.

This was me…in action.

In the midst of it.

Reporting from the inside.

It made my stomach churl.

"Remember, your name is Alvin."

"And your Bee…bzzzz," Alice teased in a whisper as I opened the door.

"Shut up." I muttered under my breath as I looked around.

It was a plan rectangular room that was cut in half by a long marble counter. The first half was full of chairs with clipboards and pens up against the perimeter. The second half of the room, behind the counter, had four desks, three of which were empty with gray cabinets all along the back wall.

We walked slowly as if every step could cause us to fall through the floor if we weren't careful. The man who was shuffling through paperwork looked up. He had a pimple on his lip and I instinctively twitched…wanting to pop it. I didn't notice any of his other features because I had a thing for all white bubbling pimples needing to be popped. Which was why I was grateful I had an amazing complexion because if I was cursed with acne, my face would resemble a heap of scabs.

"Hello, how many I help you?"

_This is it. _

"Hi, we're here to do the registration stuff."

_Do guys say stuff? _

_Are men that vague? _

_Should I have reworded it? _

"Oh, one second." The man looked down at his messy desk and then got up to the back of the room and opened a cabinet to his right and pulled out two folders. "This is the welcome package," he handed them to us as he continued to shuffle through the scattered papers on his desk.

"And…Fill this out and this…." Mister Pimple Lip continued handing us papers until, after triple checking on what we had in our hands, he motioned us to the chairs with clipboards.

We both sat one chair from away from each other…we knew most guys were homophobes and we had to act the part.

They were relatively easy forms.

You know…name, age, no sex box, home address, emergency contact, allergies, and felonies…the usual.

We finished in about fifteen minutes and handed them Mister Pimple Lip.

"Thank you…Alvin and….Bee."

We gave him a hesitant smile.

"Okay…now in the folders you have a map, and here are…ummm…here…no wait….here they are. That's your schedule…and….one second….Ummm, anyway here are your keys, and these are your I.D's, the photos are the ones your high school provided, and ummmm….That's it…I think."

Pimple Lip wasn't all that organized. So he told us to come back if we need anything or call if we have any questions.

We left and the moment I stepped out of the Admissions Office I felt complete and utter relief. It suddenly became easier to breathe.

_We did it. _

"We did it," I voiced my thoughts to Alice who had a huge smile plastered on her face as well.

"Roommate time," she smiled as I unlocked the car.

Alice took it upon herself to give me directions with the aid of the Campus map provided since she officially regarded me as useful as broken compass.

Finally, fifteen minutes later, we arrived in the parking lot and I parked between a brand spanking new BMW and a lime green Porsche. I would have gotten a more expensive Lexus, but this little journey was depleting my funds and I needed to have a plump savings for emergencies…such as bail out cash, bribery, attorney fees – the usual when participating in illegal activities.

"Okay…So…." I watched Alice's eyes dart from side to side and up and down, examining the single eight story building in front of us and the half dozen small cafes and restaurants around it.

"They apparently like their coffee," it was the only thing I could think of.

"And their architecture," Alice noted to the gothic design of the dorm building.

"Yeap."

"Are we going in?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Are you nervous?"

_Of course I'm nervous! _

"Nope," I lied.

"Me neither," she probably lied too, "what room are you in?"

"Uhhh…" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the tiny yellow envelope that held my keys and read the blue tag attached to it, "Room 417A, mailbox combination 2827."

"I'm Room 713."

"Hey, at least we're in the same building right?"

"Yeap," Alice said popping the p, "let's go. I don't want to wait anymore."

So we got out all of our crap from the trunk of the car, I ended up carrying one of Alice's duffle bags as she dragged another one across the parking lot with her other baggage.

We saw some boys crossing the campus and they ignored us for the most part. _It is better that way_, I thought to myself, _because if they would have offered to help then that would mean we looked too weak to handle these bags…and if we looked too weak to handle the bags then our masculinity goes into question…and if our masculinity goes into_ –

"BEE!!!"

I looked up at Alice, I mean Alvin, ahead of me holding the door impatiently. I ended up getting lost in my thoughts and had almost came to a complete halt. I quickly picked up the pace and walked through the glass doors with Alice – Alvin.

_Ugh…_

It was too complicated to refer to her as Alvin in my head. The pronouns would kill me.

"Woah," Alice said with her mouth hanging out.

The hallway was long and tiled like a black and white checkerboard leading to a two door silver elevator with colorful mosaics on the boarders. The walls were painted a deep purple with a large picture frame every 12 feet.

"Oh my, look, Coco Channel was here," Alice pointed out a picture and then read the description under it, "Giving the Aspiring Designer of the Year award to Sam Whitlock…Oh my god. He's one of the designers for Sammi Jay clothing. I had no idea Sam went here….He has such good tastes, they did the costumes for Arabian Nights three years ago."

"Alice." I growled under my breathe…she was sounding like a girl.

"Oh, right…sorry." She muttered quietly and we continued walking down the hall, admiring the different framed pictures from all the males who had placed their names in the history books.

"I want to be on this wall." Alice said as we reached the two door elevator at the end.

I pressed the button with my elbow and rolled my eyes at her.

_We'd never end up on that wall. _

We walked in and Alice pressed the number four and seven. It was becoming harder and harder to hold the two boxes along with the duffle bags. I silently wished we'd made two trips.

"This is it." She said flashing me her white pearly teeth.

"Mmmm hmmm." I felt nervous again.

_Beyond nervous. _

The elevator dinged open.

"Text me when you get settled." I told Alice as I balanced the boxes against the opening and dropped her duffle bag on the floor.

"I will." She promised me and waved goodbye as I walked into the corridor.

417….

401

403

405

407…_what the hell._

I stopped and stared at the white marker board that hung under the peephole of the door.

It read;

**Summer Sex Count  
Mark | Jacob  
9 2/3 | 11 1/2 **

Well at least the boys understood their fractions…but it also made me wonder what two blow jobs equaled and how they counted giving versus getting oral…

"No problem, man. Just keep the shit in order, she'll have my head when she finds out what I did."

I looked down the hall to where the symphonic deep voice came from.

I watched a boy, at least a foot and a half taller than me walk out of the last room on the right. He was all sorts of handsome. He looked like a gentleman, a friend, a brother, and a lover all in one package. He had long black hair which was tied back in a pony tailed and dark eyes that darted straight into mine. I almost dropped my boxes as his thin lips spread into a smile and he spoke again.

"Hey man. You're the new kid?" He asked approaching me. I bent down and dropped the boxes at my feet.

My voice got stuck between my throat and stomach, "Erh, yea. I am," was my genius reply.

_Pulitzer Prize worthy. _

"Cool, name's Jacob or Jake…whatever floats your goat."

"Floats my goat?" I raised my eyebrow as we shook hands. I internally wished my palms weren't so sweaty.

"Hah, that's a saying we have 'round here. Senior Prank of '02."

"Oh," another genius reply on my end.

"So, where's your room?"

"Uh…" I had to look down at my key holding envelope before I could reply, "417."

"Ahhh, your Eddie's roomie."

I nodded.

"He's pretty cool once you get to know him…or well…once you accept that you won't get to know him. I was his roommate for the past 3 years."

"Oh, not anymore?"

"Nah, summer roommates always get switch around. Them higher ups think it's good for us to get a feel for it."

"Oh."

"So what's your name?"

"Bee," I said as his eyes seemed to eat away at mine. I was terrified that he would somehow know. Something I do or say would tip him off.

"B?"

"B-E-E. Like birds and the bees."

"Your parents must have been all sorts of fucked up, eh?" He gave me a half grin which I returned easily.

"Hah. Man, you have no idea."

"Well, it was cool meeting you Buzz Kill." He said patting me on the shoulder as he walked towards the elevator.

"Buzz Kill?" I asked turning around, completely baffled.

"You don't actually expect me to call you by Bee do you? Man, you're a damn letter in the alphabet. Buzz Kill is way cooler, plus you can make up a sweet story about how you got the nickname. Girls swoon over that shit." He said as the elevator door dinged opened. "Oh and by the way," he stuck his head outside the elevator, "don't call him Eddie."

Before I could respond his head ducked back into the elevator and he disappeared.

_I think I just made a friend. _

_Jacob. _

He had sex 11 and a half times since the summer started.

The female part of me should have considered him a skank…but the male part that I was playing thought he was pretty cool.

I was interested to see what my roommate would be like, so without further adue of standing in the hallway like a moron, I made my way to our room with my arms full of bags and hands barely holding boxes. There were three more Summer Sex Count Boards, but so far, Jacob was winning.

My door was bare.

I twisted my body to the side and tested the knob to see if it was unlocked – it was.

With a deep inhale, I entered.

The room was about the size of my living room, maybe a bit smaller. There was a window that looked out into a lake surrounded by a circle of forest. Inside the room, up against the wall and on opposite sides of the window, were two single beds, the right dressed with dark green blanket and two matching pillows, the left was barren. In front of the beds were two long rosemary wooden desks with matching red cushioned computer seats. Edward's desk was filled with stacks of papers and opened books and right in front of him was a bulletin board filled with information I couldn't make out. Both desks had small lime green library lamps and mine had, what I assumed, another welcome packet. Beside each desk was a bookshelf, Edward's filled and mine empty. Then beside the bookshelves were decent sized closets. Next to the closet, I noticed a door on my side which I assumed was the bathroom.

_Thank god…_

I wouldn't have to share the bathroom with the whole floor.

"Hi." I said to the boy who sat on the right hand side typing on a sleek black laptop. I could only see the back of his messy bronze head but I did notice him wearing a green and black Ralf Loren Rugby shirt with blue jeans. He reeked of preppy and yuppy and all that sexy D&G goodness.

He ignored me.

"Erhm. Hi Edward, my names Bee, I'm your roommate." I said stepping further into the room, silently praying all my crap didn't slip out of my hands.

He continued to ignore me as his fingers danced across the keyboard.

I wondered if Jacob forgot to mention that Edward was deaf.

I sighed, giving up my futile attempt as walked to my side and dumped the two boxes on the floor and my two duffle bags and huge square luggage on the bed. I gave Edward one last look, but he didn't seem to even notice my presence.

I tried to rationalize it, _when I get caught up in my work I would accidently ignore people around me too…_

Still found Edward incredibly rude….

_If I just touch his shoulder, maybe then he'll notice me. _

I took a step closer to him, crossing to _his side_ of the room.

"Don't. Touch. Me." His voice rang crystal clear through his rhythmic typing.

"Erh…Sorry. Ummm. Hi."

He kept typing and ignoring me.

_Dipshit_.

I didn't like him.

With a huff that might have been too feminine I turned to the items on my bed and began to unpack…already wondering if I could switch roommates.

~*~

When I finally unpacked almost everything – my books, clothes, and bathroom items, my phone dinged.

I reached into my pocket and got out the Ben Approved phone and flipped it open to the QWERT keyboard.

**Private Chat # 1 initiated by member. **

I clicked **Open**.

A: OMG!!! My roommates brother just tried to kill me! My roomies a hotttttttttie, and I hate the guy named Emmett. I want to send savage squirrels into his pants.

I chuckled and my phone dinged again; Rosalie entered into the chat.

R: What did he do?

A: He threatened me with all his big - omg gtg! TTYL!

B: Make sure to remember everything and record it in the journal…and if u get into any trouble call. Plz!

A: Bai!

R: Bye Ally, How's ur roommate, B?

B: A douche.

R: They all are.

B: I kno…but I really need this.

R: What are friends for -.-

B: Thanks a lot, btw what are you up to 2nite?

R: Just going dancing.

B: Be safe, kay?

R: Always. Go interact w/ ur douche.

B: Bye, keep in touch, k?

R: K, See ya.

I went back to unpacking the rest of my things which only consisted of my bed spread, comforter, blue blanket, and three pillows.

When I finished, I plugged in my laptop into the socket behind the bed frame, climbed onto the firm mattress, and flipped it open.

**Screen name: BeeBell  
Password: PaSsWoRd17 **

The screen lit up and I went into Microsoft Word as I leaned against the wall, holding my laptop between my legs.

Edward got up and managing to completely ignore me, walked towards the bathroom. But at least I got a look at his face which was even better than his body. He had a strong jaw line and a narrow face with a five o'clock shadow and emerald colored eyes. His eyebrows were better shaped than mine on my best day as a female and his skin completion was unparallel – not a sign of a blackhead anywhere.

He was beautiful.

Utterly, undeniably, perfectly, inhumanly beautiful.

He didn't even glance at me and locked the door behind himself. The female part of me wanted to scream and bitch at him...but I knew guys were usually mellow...so mellow like yellow I would be.

I heard the water run and what I assumed to be him splashing some on his face. He turned off the faucet and with a still wet face he walked back into our room.

I didn't grant him more than a mere glance as I began to type on the laptop.

**Day One; Meeting Edward. **

**Edward is **

"Here." Edward spoke to me handing me some papers.

I looked up at him, finally making eye contact, almost becoming mesmerized by his eyes but he shook the packet of papers in front of my face once more and I snatched them away.

I was annoyed and aggravated that he was being an unmannered jerk.

_Mellow Yellow...._

"Read it. Sign the last page, rip it off and give it to me."

_Mellow Yellow....._

Before I could ask any questions, Edward was in his seat once more, his back to me, typing away on the computer.

I read the packet.

_Son of a bitch! _

It was rules…his rules. Ridiculous rules that normal people shouldn't have to make their roommates sign.

But I signed them before I left the room…after reading the packet a grand total of four times.

Some rules included:

5) If my snoring becomes disruptive I will receive medical assistance or sleep in the common area.

12) I will not use my roommates soap no matter the occasion.

19) I will not leave pubs in the drain.

32) If something starts to smell in the room, I am responsible in getting rid of it. If I fail to adhere to this rule, I will pay for a maid to rid the room of the stench.

55) I will not leave clothes outside of the closet or hamper.

77) I will never touch my roommates phone. Ever.

81) I will not sing in the shower.

84) If my roommates is working, I will not disturb him except in the case of a life or death emergency.

103) If there is a fire drill, and I forget to lock the door on my way out, I am responsible for all stolen items.

152) In case of a blackout, I am to supply my own source of alternate energy.

173) I will not touch my roommates personal property, this includes crossing the boundaries of the room.

And my absolute favorite;

211) I will not speak to my roommate needlessly.

After I gave up getting frustrated over Edward's 'rules', I looked at the screen of my laptop and finished typing in Microsoft Word.

**Edward is fucking insane. **

Saved it, signed his declaration of uber dickness and left the room to call Alice to get some dinner.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to all those who are sticking with this story and enjoying it for what it is. Even bigger thanks to all the lovelies that review. I recently got caught up writing a Naruto fic so I put this on hold for a week. Please keep loving me. :x

That Sex Count thing happened with all the guys on my floor my Freshman year of college...the week my dad visited. And I seriously have a pimple popping problem...gross I know.

Thanks _Deex _for the urge and erg correction! I blame all my silly mistakes on being an immigrant...okay yea A/N way too long...Review! Much love :D


	12. The Hulk, Peter Pan, and Tuxedo Mask

**Alice PoV **

The door opened to my floor with a resident ding, and I looked down at the duffle bag Bella dropped next to me. With a few swift and slightly pathetic soccer kicks, I managed to push it out into the ugly orange carpeted hallway.

_Note to self; file a complaint about the carpet later_…I began to kick the duffle bag through the hallway – after all, I had no free hands and I didn't wan_t _to tumble down from all the luggage crying out loud I only reached 100 pounds after I've eaten seven pounds of ice cream, on P.M.S, and holding a ton of water weight. Adding another bag would probably snap my spine.

I looked to the right, 700.

I looked on the left, 701.

703

705

707…None of the doors had any decorations on them. They were so boring. I, at least, thought they would have had marker boards….

709

711…_oh there's something; _A red string tied to the doorknob. I remembered reading in Cosmo, ties, strings, and rubber bands on doorknobs is a hint for the other roommate that the person inside is getting some.

I cringed. Gross. It must be so awkward when the roommate is getting some in the same room that you sleep in. In our high school, we didn't live in the dorms, because really – what sane girl wants to live in a building filled with chicks? God knows I wouldn't…well maybe I'd try it…well actually...yes I'd try it.

I took another three steps…

And finally, 713.

The door was cracked open by about ten inches, I pushed it fully open with my leg and it revealed a room about the size of the guest room in Bella's Townhouse. I expected the room to be similar in both sides. But what I assumed to be my side had a wooden bed-frame, a twin-bed mattress, a desk, a chair, and a nightstand. On the other side, there was a queen sized mattress with a white-black polkadot bedset and from where I was standing it looked like silk. Then, there were two naked cloth manikins, one male and one female, next to the desk which was filled with what looked like hundred color swatches. Before my eyes could scan the rest of my roommate's side, the man in the chair cleared his throat.

He was a beast.

He had the face of a model, a beautiful square jaw and beautiful bright blue eyes – I could imagine dimples on his cheeks if he were to crack a smile. No matter how beautiful his face was, his body was monstrous. It was huge. His damn forearm was the size of my thigh. If his thigh was opened and all the inner contents of muscles were removed I could probably fit in there.

_Okay gross. _

_Be nice to roommate. _

"Hey, I'm your roommate." I said with my pre-pubescent man voice and a half smile.

"No you're not." He replied coldly. His voice was deep and manly and sounded at least ten years older than what he really was.

"Erm," I leaned backwards, hearing one of my back bones crack, and looked at the door number; 713. "Nope, I'm in the right room." I dropped all my duffle bags inside and then I watched He-man stand up.

Holy crap he was tall.

"Listen kid,"

_Kid? _

"You're going to switch rooms with me," He was demanding, and to make his point, he crossed his arms over his large chest as if trying to asert his dominance.

_Hear me Rawr, I am male...jeez...__Okay…NOT cool. _

"Okay…listen He-man. If you don't live here. Get out." I crossed my arms over my non-existent chest.

"Woah, Peter-Pan grew a pair?"

_Peter Pan? _

"I am not going to be bossed around by the Hulk." I asserted.

He took a few steps near me until the only barrier between us were the bags on the floor.

_Do not tremble. _

_Do not tremble. _

I was trembling.

Holy hell, he was HUGE. I only reached around his solar plexus, and that's probably if I went on my tippy toes. This is exactly what stilettos where made for. I would so not be nervous if I was in my Jimmy Choo stilettos. Over 800 dollars in shoes gives a girl confidence.

I was in 20 dollar converses because I could not find sneakers that did not look ridiculously stupid. I needed my Jimmy Choos...this guy was huge...._  
_

_How the hell do men have any guts!?_

"Switch rooms with me, and if you do I might not pummel you to Neverland…and if I do I can't promise all your limbs attached if you get my drift."

I opened my mouth to say some ingeniously witty, but was interrupted by someone behind me.

"What the fuck, Emmett?"

I turned around to discover where that luscious velvety voice came from. Behind me stood a boy about half a foot taller than me with a dissatisfied grimace cross his beautiful pore free face. He had blue eyes that matched the boy he called Emmett, but his were softer, kinder – easier to get lost in. His eyes were a sky blue while Emmett's eyes were the color of frozen water glaciers.

I couldn't take my eyes off this boy. Wow. He was beautiful. His blonde wavy hair escaped in locks from his sexy black top hat. And his body…his body….oh my god his body. He was covered in a Sammi Jay tight black shirt which gave his body all the right muscular accentuations and Gucci pants that gripped his package just right and I bet his ass looked delicious in it too….

_Drool…_

_God…_

_Fuck…_I was just checking him out, my eyes darted back to the evil beast.

"Nothing, me and Peter Pan were just having a friendly conversation."

"Friendly conversation? Your definition of a friendly conversation is threatening to pummel me into a bloody pulp? Jeez, you must have had a very fight-club type of childhood, eh?"

"Peter, take it easy," Said delicious ass.

_Oh my god…I am not fucking Peter Pan. _

I turned around to see mister delicious ass with his forearm against the door frame with his head cocked to the side.

"Well since we're going to be using nicknames, Tuxedo Mask get The Hulk out of my way."

His eyes widened.

"What did you just call me?" He drawled, hinting on a hidden southern accent which sounded like sex on chocolate.

Before I could reply Hulk spoke, "Dude, what the fuck? I can't believe you pulled this shit on me. Move Peter Pan," he pushed past me and nearly knocked me off my feet. "You fucking disgust me," He spoke to Tuxedo Mask before pushing past him too. I was surprised he didn't trip over my bags.

"I'm Jasper." Delicious ass spoke in a lazy southern drawl. "That was my brother, Emmett. He's…" Jasper sighed and looked down. "Need some help with these?"

I nodded as he picked up two duffle bags and stepped over my other luggage and brought them towards my empty bed. I followed him with the rest of my stuff.

"Are you from the south?" I asked as he placed the bags gently on the bed. He was such a gentleman.

"Eh, my mum's from Texas," He spoke, covering up his accent, "sometime's it slips." He popped his top hat off with a flick of his finger and it landed gracefully on his palm. He stared at it intensively for a moment.

"In love with that hat?" I asked as I unzipped the bag closest to me.

"Just…man, never mind it's stupid. So…" he asked flinging the hat on a coat rack that I missed and sat back on his seat as he stared at me, "Why'd you come here, Peter?"

"My names Ali---vin."

"So Em was calling you Peter…because?"

"Peter Pan, you know short dude that flies and has pixie dust?"

He gave me a gracious smirk, "Well you are kinda short."

_No shit Sherlock. _

"I skipped some grades."

"Nice. Interested in fashion?"

"Yea, I was hoping to work on my skills with men's fashion."

"Want to be a designer?"

I nodded passionately and he smiled, then I felt as though my action was too girly and looked back down at the clothes I was taking out.

"Me too. Except I got men's fashion down...I just can't make woman's clothes…you know that look hot on chicks."

"Really? I think woman clothes are so much easier. You just have to think what would make you look sexy."

"Hah, that's hard since I got a penis."

I paused, Bella would kick my ass for that mistake.

"Erh, I mean like…put yourself in the girl's place. They're always so…ummm, insecure. You know like, they want clothes that will make them look good and hide their imperfections."

"Women don't have imperfections." Jasper said turning around in his chair to face his desk.

"What?" I dropped the clothes I was holding and turned around to look at his perfect back.

"Women…they don't have imperfections."

I couldn't help but snort…and it was okay because I didn't have to be lady-like…

"I'm serious." He turned around to face me.

"What about cellulite?"

"It's the buildup of fat cells, what's imperfect about that?"

"Small boobs?"

"Genetic, what's imperfect about that?"

"Stretch marks?"

"Usually girls who lose a lot of weight have them. They should be praised – they got healthier and sometimes it's on large boobs, you could blame gravity for that."

"Fat?"

"They're beautiful too. I mean, as long as she takes care of herself why is she considered ugly? I mean being healthy is important and I bet most girls who are fat just have low self esteem, all they need is some moral support and they'll love themselves some more and probably take more care of themselves."

"Anorexic?"

"That's a personality disorder in my opinion, the girl is just really insecure and all she needs is some acceptance and support and she'll be healthy again."

"Acne."

"Who the hell hasn't had acne?"

"I'm speechless," I stared at him unable to think of anything else to say.

"Hah. I'm good like that," He smiled as he turned around again and began to sort through his square swatches.

"Your girlfriend must adore you," once the words left my mouth I wished to take them back. If he had known I was a girl, he would have taken that as a hint that I was interested…because dear god I was more than interested…

"Hah…girlfriend…yeah that's some funny ass shit."

I squealed on the inside.

"You from New York, right?" He asked crossing his legs.

"Yeah."

"Which school?"

"Cogitant."

"That's Latin for…erh…third person present…They think – right?"

"Yeah," I tried to hide my smile. Intelligent AND fashionable.

I was falling head over heels for him with every passing second.

His cell phone rang with the theme song to the show Weeds, and he pulled it out of his jeans.

"Hey dad."

"Yeah."

"Em's still pissed."

While I ease dropped on his conversation with his father, I flipped my cell phone open and clicked the Private Chat button.

**Private Chat # 1 initiated by A. **

"Yeah, classes start Monday."

I began to type; A: OMG!!! My roommates brother just tried to kill me! My roomies a hotttttttttie, and I hate the guy named Emmett. I want to send savage squirrels into his pants.

"My roomie moved in already. He's cool, name's..eh, Alvin."

It dinged as Bella and then Rose entered the chatroom.

"Okay dad. Bye, love you too."

R: What did he do?

A: He threatened me with all his big –

"Do you think blue and orange would go together for a dress?" Jasper interrupted my typing.

I turned to look at the two swatches in his hands and then typed; A: omg gtg! TTYL!

B: Make sure to remember everything and record it in the journal…and if u get into any trouble call. Plz!

A: Bai!

"Eh, for a punky chick sure," I replied turning towards the bathroom with my manly shampoo and conditioner that did NOT smell like fruit.

When I walked in, I noticed Jasper staring at forest green and bright sun-yellow swatches.

"Try that green with a bright orange. You could make a Hawaiian type dress if you make a motif of flowers."

"Hmmm, know of any orange flowers?"

"Asiatic Lilies look really nice in orange," I almost swooned; those were my favorite flowers.

"Spell that?" He asked as he turned towards his laptop.

"A-S-I-A-T-I-C…Lilies."

"Oh…nice. You into gardening?"

_Gardening…too girly._

_Crap. _

_Crap. _

_Crap. _

_What would Bella say? _

"Nah, those are my sister's favorites."

"Neato. She you're age?"

"Yeah…she's my twin."

"Emmett and I are twins too."

"You and the Hulk? Did your mum drop him into some nuclear waste?"

"Haha, nah. We're not fraternal."

"Obviously." I grinned as I finished setting up my desk with my laptop, notebooks, pens, and random stationary.

_Go figure….I find a guy that I really like and he thinks I'm a man. _

_Great…. _

"Need help unpacking?" he asked after he dejectedly slammed the swatches on the desk.

"Sure." I smiled as he walked towards my side.

He reached towards the duffle bag that had my bed-set, and as I watched his fingers tug at the zipper my mind went to terrible terrible terrible kinky places.

I bit my lip hard enough to turn it blue as I placed my shirts onto my hanger. "So what's the deal with The Hulk?" I asked with my back turned to him as I walked towards the closet.

"It's complicated. I mean, me and him have always lived together and it was so hard for my dad to arrange it so we'd be roommates during the summer and he just got used to it. I guess, Em just pissed me off too much and I just snapped. I mean, we've shared our life together but not our life-styles. You know?" He pulled the dark green pillowcase over my pillow and my innards twisted knowing that he was touching what I'd be sleeping on.

Such a good communicator too…

"So you kicked him out?" I asked.

"Nah, I moved out. It's really easy for him to freak out over the dumbest shit so it's not easy for him to make friends…and I've pretty much been his only friend all his life."

"Oh," I felt bad for him in a very twisted way.

"It's cool. He deals with things his own way." He said as he placed the empty bags off my bed and on the floor. "What's your sis like?"

_Non existent? _

"She's cool. Ummm, I really don't know what else to say."

"Well, what's she do for fun?"

"She's into fashion, and is going to Julliard for college." _She's me…_

"Oh, music?"

"Dance."

"What type?"

"Ballet, but she can dance to anything," I smiled at him and he grinned as he placed the mattress cover on, for a moment I think I saw his eyes sparkle with interest…or maybe I'd already gone into the delusion place in the land of infatuation.

"Nice, sucks that this school's all boys. There's a really good dance program here."

"By the way, what do you think of being in an all boys school?" I asked and quickly thought I needed to clarify myself, "I mean, I've been co-ed almost all my life. Not used to not seeing girls…ya know?"

"Eh, I'm used to it. I mean, it's not like everyone is gay or anything. We don't have campus restrictions if you're folks signed off on the underage freedom document so you could go out with plenty of girls."

"Underage freedom document?"

"You're parents should have signed it for yes or no before you sent in your application acceptance."

"Oh, I don't remember if mine signed it."

"Well, do you have your school I.D?"

"Eh, yeah…it's…somewhere…" I said patting my pockets around trying to find it. "Here," I pulled it out of my side pocket and handed it to his gorgeous slender fingers.

"Your folks signed off on it. See, it's has a green boarder. Red boarder means you're restricted to campus only. Yellow boarder means you're allowed off campus with a curfew of 10 on school nights and midnight on weekends."

"Oh. I see. In New York City, we don't really have…um…campuses."

"Hah, yeah," he handed it back to me.

We finished packing, talking about the types of classes we like and hate. Apparently he's really terrible in poetry. Which seems really unbelievable, he is so in touch with his feelings and the way he articulates himself is so damn dreamy.

Bella was going to have my ass on a silver platter.

"Do you know anyone else here?" Jasper asked as he lifted my sewing machine onto my table.

"Yeah, 2 of my best friends came here this summer too."

"What are your friends like?"

"Bell-" I began to fake a cough as soon as I caught my mistake.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry something got stuck in my throat," I gave him a reassuring smile and continued, "Well, Bee is really high strung. He's into journalism crap and erhm, really shy sometimes. Rogan is a really tough guy, but kind of misunderstood I guess."

"How'd you meet them?"

"Well we all met in pre-school, Bee's mum used to babysit us before her marriage ended and she went on a marriage divorce rollercoaster. She's like on her sixth husband or something now."

"Woah. What about your folks?"

"They…erh, disowned me."

"Are you serious?"

"What about your folks?" I asked avoiding the topic.

"Hah, divorced. My dad's gay."

"Does he have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, they're actually…you heard of Sammi Jay right?"

"Your shirt, and the luggage under your bed, along with three jeans in your closet, four shirts as I could tell, and all your towels in the bathroom."

"Good eye, and you own four Sammi Jay's pants, a messenger bag, and your bed-set."

"Seven pairs of socks and cologne," I added.

"Didn't notice," He grinned, "Well that's the company with my dad and his boyfriend run."

"Oh my god. You're Whitlock!?"

_All my years of good karma has added up to me meeting the man of my dreams. _

"Yeah," he chuckled as he sat on his seat.

"No wonder you have a great fashion sense…wait….eh, are you gay?"

"What if I were to say yes?"

_You'd break my heart….but then again I am a 'guy'. _

"Doesn't matter. I just haven't met that many straight guys in fashion."

"Are you gay?"

_For you…_

"Maybe, maybe not." I replied slyly.

"Good answer haha, I'm straight so far as I know and have a wicked fashion sense, impressed?"

"Hardly, you thought you could put that ugly blue with bright orange," I teased him as I stuffed all my luggage and duffle bags under the bed.

"Ugh, I swear I don't know how my dad does it."

"I know what you mean, it can be harder I guess; for a guy you make a black shirt and you're good to go, but for girls you have to take breasts size, skin tone, waist size, shoulder to hip ratio into consideration. One black shirt for guys can look great on seven different guys, but it takes seven different tidbits added to a shirt to match one girl."

"You and your sister must be close."

You have noooo idea….

"Yeah, she's really –"

My cell phone started to ring. "Sorry."

"No prob."

"Hello?"

"Hey Alic-Alivin."

"Hey, Bee."

"Want to grab some dinner?"

I didn't want to leave Jasper…but Bella sounded desperate.

"Sure."

"Meet me downstairs?"

"Kay."

Bella hung up but I kept the phone to my ear. "Hey, do you mind if I ask my roommate to come?...eh Alright. See you soon."

I 'hung up' and looked at Jasper who had a computer program open with an outline of a naked woman and I saw him clicking patterns onto her.

"It's cool, have fun with your friends," He said clicking a yellow and brown plaid patterned skirt on her.

"Will you be here all night?" I asked, trying to keep the hope out of my voice.

"Probably, I'm going to bed early. I'm hella tired."

"Alright, want me to, erm, bring you back something?"

"Going out for dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Go to La Casa, it's the best Italian in the world."

"Thanks. Catch you later Jasper." I said as I walked towards the door.

"See ya Peter Pan."

When he said it, it made me blush with embarrassment, and I quickly walked out of the room.

When I finally got downstairs, Bella was pacing back and forth.

"Hey Bee," I said stepping out of the elevator and she grabbed my arm and tugged me out. With the force of her grip I could feel the anger radiate off her.

She tugged me outside and rushed out into the East courtyard and towards a secluded area past the hedges and rows of willow trees.

_God, this place was fucking beautiful._ I just wanted to climb the tree and lay on one of the thick branches to watch the sunset…

_Ouch…_

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked as she finally stopped in front of a blooming Sakura looking tree.

She turned around and I could see the tears threatening to stream out of her eyes. "My roommate is a cold h-h-heartless fuckhead! He-he-he gave me rules!" She screamed finally letting go of my arm and spinning around with her hands through her hair. "God! God! GOD I HATE HIM! I have never met someone who doesn't even give me a chance! You know all I need is one chance and I can be charming and all that junk."

_Oh…I see. _

Bella's fake first impression didn't work on him.

"He is just so….so fucking….god. Alice. He is completely just….he's insane. The r-r-rules, oh my god the rules. There's a rule that says that I need life insurance and if I ever die inside the room, I have to have a written contact with a cleaning services that will disinfect my side. How f-f-f-f-u-ucking psychotic!?" Tears were streaming at full force now.

I just stood watching her, giving her enough time to calm down. She twirled around again.

"I mean, God." She pulled at her hair harder, "I have… never met someone so c-cold to me. Why would he be so mean! For crying out loud…I need this article! I need it! I need it! I have to make it perfect! Why do I get set up with a fuck nut!? Why!?!" She groaned and stomped her foot, "Damnit. Damnit. Damnit! All to hell! What am I going to find out from him? He's going to be the next serial killer. He has no feelings or emotions or anything. He's so….soo….I hate him! I hate him. I absolutely hate him! He's going to make this so hard on me!"

I stepped towards her as she began to sob more than yell, and I grabbed her into a tight hug. "Shhhh, it's okay," I cooed her.

We fell to the floor together and she sobbed all her stress and worries away. With Bella, it was best to let her yell and then cry before giving any advice.

"Alice, what am I going to do?"

Finally…the magic words which allowed me to open my mouth. I wasn't as harsh as Rose, but I did think a lot like her.

"You're being very one dimensional."

She looked up at me with red swollen eyes and a snotty nose. I smiled gently at her, "you don't know his side of the story. I mean you know what happened in the present, but there's a lot you don't know about his past. Take Rosalie into consideration, how many people hate her because they don't really know her?" I smiled gently at her.

"I still hate him…a lot."

"That's okay, but don't label him yet. I mean how honest are you being with him?"

"Ugh…that doesn't count."

"Everything in life counts. Come on, dry your eyes and let's go get dinner. We can work on our manliness and think of some good bonding methods for you and your roommate."

"Alice…I'm scared."

"Why?"

"This article…everything….this article is so important…if I don't…" She was ready to start sobbing again.

"If you don't what? What will happen? Honestly Bella, I am still going to be your friend and so will Rose. If shit gets bad then change your name. This article is like…a personal journey. To teach you about yourself…All life is, is a learning experience. Make mistakes, make successes, just don't throw in the towel. Okay?"

"You sure you don't want to go into psychology?"

"God, no. Get your ass up, you have grass stains on designer jeans."

Bella cracked a small smile and obeyed.

* * *

**A/N: **Mark Twain, or someone, said to never ruin a good apology with a bad excuse, sorry for not updating sooner.

Love you all like double cherry pie. I hope you enjoy the chapter and are enjoying life. Just got settled in my new place, so I refuse to make promises that I'll update soon but I'll try.

Thank you _Antiaol _for the Ralph correction in the last chapter.

Thank you so much for reviewing! Much love!


	13. Blue label, Nipples, and Wild Cats

**Emmett PoV: **

_What bullshit. _

I shoved past my brother and went towards the fire exit staircase.

I can't believe Jasper, he's such a dipshit. Fuck. I just needed another year. One more year and then he can do his thing while I do my thing. I just needed another year…sheltered from high school. Our high school is too fucking small. Everyone knows everyone and everything about everyone.

I need to go someplace where no one knows me, where the last name of Whitlock doesn't open doors for me. The moment I turn 18, I plan on changing my last name to McCarty – my mum's last name. She's no one famous, just a woman looking for a reason to exist. My mum and I were hit hard when my father came out of the closet.

My father and brother just didn't get it.

Everyone thought my mum was okay…she wasn't okay. I'm not okay.

_Fuck me. _

I groaned as I ran down the last two flights of stairs.

I needed to run.

When my mum found out that my dad was gay she went back to Texas. Just like that, she ran away. She left me. My dad left me. And my brother…my brother he just existed.

My brother lives in limbo, between heaven and hell. It's like he's had a taste of both and doesn't prefer either. It's so fucking annoying. I've been suffering in hell because of all this, and Jasper doesn't have the good graces of pulling me out. Instead he stays in limbo, just passing through life.

He doesn't understand that I need to be around him. He is so damn calm and he makes me calm. He keeps the hell inside at bay and I not only want that…I _need_ that.

_Fuck fuck fuck. _

I jump down the last 10 steps, push the firedoor open, and into the west courtyard. I quickly sprint into a run because it was the last thing I could do. The moment I got out onto the park path I heard the rumbling of thunder. It was like the sky was vibrating with rage and anger.

I remembered the first time I'd seen mum cry, it was just like the sky it was a constant trembling without the shed of any tears. She was drunk and dad was away on a business trip and Jasper was…not there. Maybe he was sleeping over some kids place or maybe he was somewhere else in the house. It was a big house…

I remember that I heard hyena like noises when I was trying to play pool by myself. Dad played pool with his guy friends, and I always wanted to play but he never let me…so I'd practice on my own – hoping one day my dad would let me play and then he'd be impressed. But those terrible banshee noises made me drop my pool stick and hide behind the table. It took some time for me to gather the courage to explore the strange noises, since I'd recently watched The Exorcists and any noises inside the house at night scared the fuck out of me.

I finally got myself in front of her room and called out to her at least ten times, but her monstrous wails and the roaring thunder drowned me out. It was everything was telling me turn back…turn around…go to bed….go back to playing pool….just don't go in. Just don't go in.

But I did go in….

Maybe, I think, if that night never happened everything would be different. After nearly ten minutes of waiting outside her room, I forced myself in to see my mum with a bleeding arm in the middle of the room. I too young to understand suicide but I was too old to be unconcerned with the blood streaming down her arm. I ran to her yelling and screaming. I was scared…I knew blood was bad, I knew that she was hurting. I could feel it.

This was my mum. Images of my mum on the floor came into my mind and I pushed myself to run faster…but it wouldn't go away. The woman who raised me and who made us a family was on the floor surrounded by hundreds of ripped up family pictures, with broken frames and broken mirror glass.

I stepped on a sharp piece of glass when I ran to her, but I didn't notice until later. I hugged her but her eyes were so dead, she didn't seem to really notice me. She was so cold, and wet with sweat and blood and something else that I was too young to understand.

She continued wailing and screaming and trembling…it was like my presence had no effect on her. I remember her words…They were all directed at me.

I tried to run faster, but my mind was already repeating them.

Over and over.

"He doesn't love me."

"He doesn't love you."

"He loves cock."

"He hates you."

"He hates me."

"He cheats on me."

"He cheated on our family."

"He doesn't care."

"He loves his boyfriend more."

"He doesn't care about you."

"He doesn't care."

"You'll never be good enough."

"We were never a family."

"You'll never have a family."

Everything repeated over and over in my head. Over and over. Again and again.

My mother loved my father.

My father didn't love our family.

He didn't love me.

I don't remember when we fell asleep. But my father discovered us covered in blood, Jasper told me about that. Jasper told me that our dad took me to the hospital, and I was still dazed with sleep. I remembered what happened after; I had the stitches put in my foot and given crunches to help me walk – I told my father I hated him for the first time in the car when he was driving me back home.

His only response was that mum left.

Mum ran away.

He told the truth, when we got back home she wasn't home.

I tried to run away four other times, but the stitches in my leg always opened and I'd fall over on some corner or in the middle of the street and have to be taken to the hospital again.

After a while, I stopped trying to run away and just ran. Running away implied I had a destination that I needed to get away from some place. But I had no destination.

My father didn't want me.

My mother didn't want me.

My brother…he was just around. That was the only thing that kept me sane.

Now my brother didn't even want me.

Fuck me.

Fuck me.

Fuck me.

I ran harder – till my foot began to sting again – and then I ran faster.

It never did rain, I wanted it to but it didn't. The sky just wailed without tears, just like my mum. Just like me.

----

When I got back from my near five hour run, my incognito roommate was still M.I.A and for that I was grateful. I didn't want to meet anyone new…my head was still spinning from running while dehydrated and slightly intoxicated.

I knew I wasn't being healthy, but I really didn't care if I'd died from liver damage or stupidity. It's not like I was living for anything. I kicked off my shoes while I took off my shirt and then my shorts and tossed them on my bed. I walked into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

My head was pounding; there was no more room for annoying memories or thoughts, so I was able to enjoy the hot water that beat down violently on my face and slid down my face.

It felt so damn good.

After my shower, I changed into fitted dark jeans and a dark blue Lacoste Polo and popped the collar. I put a little gel in my curly hair and some Chanel - Allure Sport cologne. Just like women put on their mask, I do too – except mines not made of makeup.

I flipped open my phone and debated for a moment if I wanted a backup just in case…but then I thought against it.

I wasn't in the mood for women…not like I'd turn any down, but I just wanted to drink and eavesdrop. I loved observing people, I loved being the third party, the one to see things from the outside because of the lack of connection. I wanted to be outside the room.

At the last second I throw off my polo and put on a black long sleeve shirt with silver Japanese lettering on the sleeves and a gray colored dragon on the chest. The polo screamed money, preppy, sex…the black shirt screamed spiritual, deep, and maybe artistic. With a quick glance in the mirror, I grabbed my car keys and left my room without taking a swing of some J.D.

It was just becoming one of those days.

-----

I drove nearly two hours aimlessly and then headed up to La Plush's most popular hip hop club; Red Wolves. It's a three story building, four if you count the basement. Most people don't know about the basement – freaky ass crap happens down there. I've only been down there twice, and once I got to handcuff some French foreign exchange cutie and have my way with her…that was interesting to say the least.

The first floor was a dance floor with a bar covering each wall. The only lighting on the first floor were the various colored stage lights that swirled randomly through the floor. The second floor was just a balcony overlooking the first floor. It was filled with V.I.P sections that helped drown out some of the music – allowing for decent conversation. The third floor was used for rich kid's birthday parties, and every time I've been there I was never sober enough to remember what the hell it looked like.

I slammed the door of my convertible red Ferrari and strolled up towards the front entrance which had a line that curled around the block. I nodded towards the bouncer and let me through, people didn't even bother to hiss or cuss at me. I invested a lot of my money into this club, just so I could learn the ins and outs of business because I was _not_ going to be learning it from my father.

The music was blaring to some song about tits and asses, guns and thugs…it had a good beat for girls to shake their behinds to. My eyes spotted Nipple Piercings, she was a waitress that worked here for the past six years and gave the best head on the planet…she had a vibrating tongue ring. Plus she seemed to understand me…understand our boundaries. Shit, she's the only chick that calls and I'd pick up for her. I even knew her name, though I'd rarely let her know that.

I waited a moment for Nipple Piercings to spot me, and when she did I motioned to the balcony. She gave me a nod and showed me her index finger to indicate one second. She took the order of some girl wearing a bikini for a top and then she sashayed towards me with a round red tray under her arm. She always took good care of herself, and never wore too much makeup and always used the right crème to give her face a good glow. She had jet black raven hair and her lips were always swollen as if she had been making out for seven hours. Plus her boobs were a-fucking-mazing, the best and most perky D cups money could buy.

"Hey, big boy," She mouthed, the music was too loud to try to communicate without screaming.

"Hey, nipples," I mouthed back as she led me through the crowd.

She opened the door that lead to the stairs and we climbed in silence as I watched her perfect bubbled ass sway side to side. If I would have tilted my head a bit more I would have probably seen her panties or lack of.

Sammi was teasing me with all her exaggerated movements up the steps.

She led me through the hallway. The lights on the second floor were a soft yellow glow, giving it a more private and seductive aura. I followed her towards the section furthest from the speakers that had a red and white round table and two overstuffed white couches with red pillows facing one another.

"What's wrong darling?" She asked as she stepped aside to let me sit on the couch.

"Nothing," I didn't really lie – I didn't know myself.

"Vodka?" She took out her little notebook and snapped her pen on.

"Whiskey," I replied as she wrote that down.

"Blue Label?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Want me to arrange a basement room for you? You look like you need it," She told me as she placed her little notebook into her tiny apron that was longer then her black micro miniskirt.

"I just want to get drunk."

"Give me your keys," She held out her hand and I gave her my car keys.

Her brother killed a family because of his drunk driving, so I don't mind if she takes my keys away. Either she'd call me a cab or drive me home herself. She was a pretty neat chick. The only down side to her was that she was 35 and had two kids.

I know a lot of people think that Sammi was slutty, but she was amazing. She worked 10 P.M to 3 A.M, sometime's doing not so holy deeds for cash, but she spent 3 P.M till her kids curfew of 9 P.M with them…and that's a hell of a lot more time than most parents spend with their kids. She made it to all their baseball games, and ballet shows…she always put them first.

"Need me to find you a girl to keep you company?"

"Nah."

"Want me to keep you company?"

"Thanks, sugar tits, but I'm good."

"Liar. Have you been eaten well?"

"Nope."

"Well aint you thrilled I brought my left over lasagna with me today."

"You're too much," I couldn't help but smile at her. It's not like I had a relationship with her…but I had…something with her. Even if it was only a few hours in a week. It was something.

"I'll get your drink over here as soon as possible, along with some soy chips."

"Soy chips? That's like…against mother nature," I complained but she was already walking out of my section and back into the second floor hallway.

I sighed and sank back into the expensive couch. I got lost in the dull sounds of the hip hop; listening to the music and watching the bodies bounce up against one another. There were some really attractive girls – the bouncer doesn't let fuglies into the club.

Before I could sigh again, Sammi/Nipples was back with two bottles of blue label, an ice bucket, and two glasses along with a huge bowl of protein filled soy chips.

"Tommy is going to come up in a few, okay hun?"

I nodded. Tommy was the owner; he probably wanted to talk business.

She sat with me for a few minutes while I poured one glass for me and she gave me the evil eye until my hand finally dug into the vile mix of healthy-for-you chips. She gave me an approving nod as I chewed them – I'd never admit how good they were…ever.

"I recently read a really good book."

"By Doctor Seus?"

"Funny, but no. Slaughterhouse-Five. I think you should read it."

"I'll check it out."

After a few more moments of random chitchat, Tommy walked in and Sammi took her leave after making sure there was nothing else I needed. She promised to check up on me.

Tommy was a few inches short than me and had a bit of a pot belly forming. He started growing out a goatee in hopes of concealing his oldness, and suddenly his gray hair returned to his once natural black. I think he was 50…maybe late 40's. He wore black slacks with a collared silk long sleeve shirt and he shook my hand before taking his seat across from me.

He poured himself a cup of whiskey, we toasted and then there were a few minutes of awkward silence until he finally spoke.

"Did you get around to reviewing the paper's I sent you?" He asked in his thick Italian accent.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. I have a few questions on it but I don't remember them right now," I chuckled at myself. I didn't feel like talking business.

"I have the copies of the business tax forms you wanted to look at," he said handing me a yellow envelope I didn't notice him holding.

I placed my hand up in rejection, "I plan to get shit faced, mind mailing it to me?"

"No problem, my friend."

"How's business been?"

"Good, we're going to be opening another club in California and we're thinking of making some renovations here."

"What type of renovations?"

"I plan to get limestone tabletops, and I want to change the furniture around down in the basement, second, and third floor."

"How much of a donation would be polite to make on my end?"

"The area around 20 grand and I would like to offer you half ownership of the club in New York City as a belated birthday present for you."

_Nice. _

"I'll have to think about it and I'll bring the check next time I'm here."

"Thank you, my friend. Would you like me to send up some dancers up here?"

"I'm good."

We shook hands and bid our farewells, and I went back to drinking, eating, and watching the people down below.

It was like they were all a heard of animals. All the women were sheep and the men were wolves.

But then…

Something was wrong.

There was a lioness – A jaguar – A cougar – A panther.

The natural balance of the floor was disturbed because of her.

Before I knew it I was on my feet and leaning over the marble railing to get a better view.

She was so…something I'd never seen before.

She had blonde luscious hair that fell down to her lower back. It was thick and wavy. She wasn't skinny and she wasn't fat. She was fit. I could see the muscles in her arms as she raised them over her head. I bet if there weren't twenty guys surrounding her, I'd be able to see a curvy behind with muscular well defined legs. She wore a red dress that was only tight on her breasts and then spread down wildly half way down her thighs. It only clung to her body at certain moments when she moved just the right way.

She raised her head up to the ceiling with her eyes closed, as if she was calling upon God to save her. Before I knew it my legs were moving to the hallway and down the stairs. I had to find her.

I had to seduce her.

I had to rip off her mask and see her for the sheep I knew she was on the inside.

My ears finally registered the song playing; "Miss new booty".

I shuffled through the dance floor but I couldn't find her, and then as luck would have it – I spotted her by the bar getting water.

That didn't irritate me as much as it should have. I hated girls who went to clubs and didn't drink…but…I just….wanted….

_To talk to her? _

_No. _

_I wanted to fuck her. _

I walked up behind her and leaned over, "Hello sexy," I whispered in her ear…and then got elbowed in the gut.

I bent over slightly in surprise and then she turned around, slapped me and walked past me without giving me a second glance.

A) That has never happened before.

B) That has never happened before.

C) THAT HAS NEVER FUCKING HAPPENED BEFORE.

I went after her as she walked back to the dance floor swallowing the last from her water bottle. She wasn't even fazed that she had just hit me. She was pretending like I was a no body.

_Fuck that shit. _

The moment she settled and started to do her thing, I discreetly positioned myself behind her. Her gorgeous hips waved side to side as her ass was pushed out towards my crotch.

The way she moved was flawless. It was like she was born to dance and I bet if I were closer to her she would fit perfectly into my body. Then I subconsciously moved closer to her, and probably made my presence more known to her and she spun around quickly and her eyes first made contact with my neck, and then up to my face….Next, she did what any insane psycho-pathetical just out of jail crazy husband killer would have done – she punched me in the face.

Before I could even respond she was weaving her way out of the crowd and heading towards the door. I think I knocked about six people down on my way after her.

_What fucking girl goes to a club to just dance? _

_And with no girlfriends? _

_Shit. _

_What the hell's this girl on. _

It was dark outside with only a few drunken stragglers outside smoking and flirting. I moved quickly down the block and I caught up to her the moment she went around the corner.

She was under the broken street light and I could barely make out her face, but her bright green eyes seemed adequate enough to light up the darkest places.

I caught her by the wrist, and this time I was prepared for her slap and blocked it.

_She was beyond feisty. She was….._

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I nearly growled at her. I don't know why…but I _needed_ an explanation. I never got turned down.

_Ever_.

"What? I should be asking you the same fucking question!" She screamed back at me. Her voice sounded like a piano. Every letter had its own note, and the words were smoother than Mozart.

"It's a club!"

"Yes, a club – not a whore house. Let me go or I swear I will beat the fucking shit out of you."

_A women…just threatened to beat the shit out of me. _

_I do believe hell just froze over. _

"What the fuck are you talking about!?! I just wanted to dance!"

"Just wanted to dance? Then the first rejection should have been clue enough!"

_So she noticed it was me twice. _

"Well, I just wanted to make my point that I only wanted to dance."

"Listen, let me go. Or I will scream rape at the top of my lungs."

"Bitch, you need to learn some respect," I said shoving her hand away. I couldn't believe she pulled out such a low blow.

"My name's Rosalie, you horseshit and I give respect when I get respect." She said turning away and I could only hear the clanking of her heels down the dark block as her silhouette disappeared into the shadows.

Even through all that...I still wanted to go after her.

But I didn't. I turned around and went back into the club to drink myself to oblivion. All I remember after that was lying on Sammi's lap. I'm not sure if we were naked…or if anything happened. Everything went fuzzy and black after my trip after….Rosalie.

Thank you Blue Label for making it all better.

* * *

**A/N: **I love playing with Emmett....finally he's a bit more understandable. I hope you guys like his character.

Thank you so much for the reviews, you do not understand how inspiring it is...I love my readers and reviewers with all my heart. :) I hope I've made a lot of people happy for the quick update.


End file.
